Heavy Crown
by i.love.an.idiot
Summary: Tris has received the coveted number one spot after Initiation, putting her on the fast track for Leadership. With Eric as the one assigned to train her, will Tris survive the brutal tests coming her way? Drabble like.
1. Chapter 1

Just something floating around in my head. Fan fiction has changed over the years and I've learned some new terms. I'm pretty sure Eris is my OTP.

oooooo

In the days after becoming a full Dauntless member, Tris Prior feels lost. Rapidly rising to number one through her success with the fear simulations, she couldn't help but to look back and wonder if she would have fared so well if she had truly been Dauntless instead of Divergent.

Would her friends still be avoiding her if she had placed near the bottom of the class, as they had obviously expected her to? Would she have even made the cut?

What-ifs plagued her mind as she sat alone on the roof, drinking lazily from a bottle of beer. It tasted awful, but was no worse than the bitter feeling of utter loneliness that encompassed her entire being.

Faction over blood.

Though her faction was treating her as if she didn't exist, thoughts of her mother comforted her as much as they could with the other woman living in a whole different world. She was probably turning in for the night, completely unaware of whether her daughter had passed initiation or was now among the factionless. As Tris was learning to do, her mother was moving on as well.

And now what did she have, if not her family? Good prospects for a career?

Tris scoffed and took another swig of her drink while she eyed the remains of the six-pack. Two full bottles remained, the rest held only a small amount of foam in the bottom. She was well on her way to becoming drunk, a Dauntless vice she had never indulged in before.

Honestly, Tris didn't see what all the fuss was about. Drinking so much had gotten her lost in her own thoughts and she was actually more agitated than when she had begun. From her perch on the rooftop of the Dauntless compound, the starry night should have been peaceful, yet Tris found that every nerve in her body was buzzing, as if waiting for something to impede on her solitude.

From somewhere far off, the whistle of a train blew, breaking the silence. She didn't know the train schedules, not by heart, but she thought it must be nearing eleven already. She hadn't realized that time had passed so quickly, though she reminded herself that she was no longer a dependent and did not have to follow curfews.

Tris grew excited, as she had always had a small fascination with the trains. Their speed and strength was something she admired and she would never forget how her heart pounded as she readied herself to jump from one of the cars back to solid earth.

Though she debated on taking a small trip, just enough to get the adrenaline pumping, Tris recognized that her reflexes were perhaps not up to par after her night of drinking. She stood at the edge of the building, watching lights approach from the train in the distance as the whistle blew once more, reluctantly keeping her feet planted on the concrete.

In just several short moments the train blew past with such speed that the wind whipped her hair violently around her face, making it sting her cold skin.

She reveled in the sensations of being so near to the great machine. At this distance, her eardrums ached from the noise, she even felt the ground rumbling beneath her feet as the steel wheels ran across the slightly corroded rails. It was so unlike any moments she had experienced in her previous life that Tris thought she might never tire of it.

A flash of movement to the left caught her eye, even in her current drunken state. It moved too quickly for her heavy eyes to follow, but she turned away from the train to the rooftop behind her to investigate and it took a few moments to process what she found.

For a moment, Tris was sure Eric would just walk away, his stiff nod the only thing said between them. What could he possibly have to say to her anyways? They hardly spoke during initiation, and when they did it had hardly been friendly. She briefly recalled staring into his cold gray eyes as he instructed Four to throw knives at her.

Coaxing her face into what she hoped was a blank expression, Tris eyed Dauntless' youngest leader. The weather was turning colder and he wore a black leather jacket Tris had never seen him in before. Though it hid much of his physique, the jacket made him look wider and more imposing than his usual attire. Coupled with his signature sneer and the shadow of a light beard across his face, Eric looked much older than her, though he was only two years her senior.

"Having a pity party for yourself? Were you going to jump?" He spoke loudly, to be heard over the quickly passing train.

Tris scowled, unable to help herself. Jumping down from the ledge, she stalked towards Eric with her already poor temper fuming.

"Hardly. What would I need pity for? I passed initiation. Number one, remember?"

To her surprise, he let out a cold laugh.

"Yes. I remember watching all of your little friends slowly turn on you these past few weeks. They think you cheated. Are they right?"

"Of course not," Tris replied, hoping her voice didn't shake. In all actuality, she had wondered the same thing. Did her divergence give her an unfair advantage over the other initiates?

Eric simply smiled, if you could call his satisfied smirk a smile. He seemed to realize that that particular seed of doubt had already been planted inside her mind.

"Would Four say the same? We all saw your fear landscape- it was quite telling. I don't think we've ever had an initiate that used those particular means to get to the top."

"How dare you-"

He caught her wrist before her hand connected with his face, still looking as smug as ever.

"Trying to slap a Dauntless leader, Stiff? Did I hit a little too close to home?"

"You don't know anything about me," she snapped, jerking her hand away to get out of Eric's grip. He held tight, squeezing so hard that she was sure her skin would bruise.

This was the Eric she knew, though his actions took her by surprise. When he lowed his face to hers she smelled a hint of alcohol on his breath, suggesting he wasn't entirely sober either.

"I know more than you think," he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin.

She froze at his words, but only for a moment. There was no proof Eric knew her secret- she had done enough to ensure that she wouldn't be targeted, though it had proved difficult to remain completely under the radar, even with Four's help.

"Nothing to say? Did I break you?" He laughed without mirth and squeezed her wrist a little tighter until a gasp escaped her lips.

She wanted to tell him to let go, but the words died on her lips as she gazed into his eyes. They were not cold as they usually were, but lit with a fiery anger and another emotion she couldn't place.

"You think you're special because you placed first?" He practically spat the words at her, accusing her. "You only made the first cut by pure luck. Others were sent to the factionless while you stayed because of sheer dumb luck. You don't deserve to be here."

Her temper flaring again, Tris brought her left arm up too quickly for him to block, and managed to strike Eric with a solid blow from her balled up fist.

"You're pathetic," Tris growled, watching carefully for his retaliation.

What she didn't expect was for his mouth to come crashing down on hers with such force that her knees buckled. The only thing that kept her standing was the grip she had on Eric's leather jacket. His lips moved against hers for only a moment before he drew out another gasp by biting her bottom lip with force enough to draw blood.

When he drew back, he didn't wait for Tris to respond to her first kiss.

"Pathetic? I'll show you pathetic," he rumbled, pushing her backwards. She stumbled a few feet, the back of her legs hitting the ledge of the roof.

"Eric," she whispered, wondering if she had pushed him too far. Did he mean to kill her? It would be easy enough to make her fall look like an accident. She had been drinking heavily on the roof, alone.

He grinned wolfishly as he licked a bit of Tris' blood off his lips.

"See you later, Stiff... or not."

Eric didn't give her a chance to respond before he pushed her again- over the edge until her body was in a free fall.

She did not scream on the way down, but watched the edge of the roof where Eric stood, laughing almost hysterically for someone usually so stoic.

They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die, but Tris found the opposite to be true. Time around her moved in an accelerated state, leaving her no time to catch her breath, to think about her family, her friends, her mistakes. She simply watched the dark shadow of Eric's form grow smaller as she fell further towards the ground.

It wasn't until she met resistance that she realized she'd been tricked. Springing up several feet, Tris bounced on the net beneath her- the entrance she had used when she entered Dauntless for the first time.

Stories above her, all she heard was laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris walked the halls alone, as she so often did now that she was at odds with her friends. It was lonely, but Tris fell into old habits easily; Abnegation were not social by nature.

She walked down the corridor from her apartment to the lunchroom, absently chewing on her swollen lip. There was a small cut on her bottom lip where Eric had pierced her skin with his teeth during that bruising kiss. Her bottom lip was several shades redder than usual and twice the size. It also throbbed uncomfortably since she had received the wound.

Needless to say, it was noticeable, and Tris was not at all surprised when Four stopped her in the hallway, eyeing her lip. He was the only person in Dauntless who didn't currently hate her, even if she would be humiliated by thoughts of her fear landscape every time she saw him.

"What happened to you?" He spoke quietly, but with a raised brow.

"Got in a fight," Tris smiled uneasily, thinking that it wasn't really a lie. She wasn't Candor, not by any stretch of the imagination.

"On your first day as a member? That's a true Dauntless if I ever met one." He joked, but the air was still tense around them and Tris figured she wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable.

"I was just going to get some lunch," she broke the silence that was beginning to settle around them, then cringed inwardly. It sounded like an invitation... "I mean, I should probably go before they run out of pudding." She attempted a small smile, wriggling a little under his heavy gaze.

"Yeah," he replied hoarsely, then cleared his throat. "I'll see you around, Tris."

She was thankful when he walked away and took a calming breath before continuing on her was as well. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Four, especially since he was pretty much her only option for polite conversation. But memories of her fear landscape, coupled with her own doubts and last night's events put her in a place where even being around him made her heart race as if she was doing something wrong.

Though the results of one's fear simulations were usually kept private, that one aspect of Tris' sim was so unusual that it was leaked and the whole of Dauntless seemed to take interest. The news of a trainer fooling around with a student spread like wildfire, though it couldn't be further from the truth.

She couldn't blame her friends for thinking the worst, not when all they had to go by were these rumors, which she gathered were much farther from the truth now as compared to when she first started hearing the whispers.

What bothered Tris most was that if she hadn't been so taken aback by the situation, Tris would have realized it was just a simulation, and perhaps she would have responded differently. Saved herself some dignity.

The line to get a tray was not long, as lunch was almost over, and Tris fell into place wordlessly behind a tall man with a smoothly shaved head. It was only then that she allowed herself to look around the room, and she was sorely sorry that she did. Her friends sat at a table near the center of the room, all together despite the lateness of the lunch hour. Christina even had the audacity to stare at her, but she did not smile or wave her over. No one did.

Tris had been dreading this situation. She didn't want to further isolate herself or feed the rumors by sitting alone. Nor did she want to risk being rejected by a whole table full of her former friends if she attempted to join them.

The choice was made for her as she grabbed her tray and turned with hesitation.

"Stiff! Right here." Shocking enough was how loud his voice was in the large room, but more surprising was that it was Eric who spoke from over to her left.

His table was deserted, save for the man himself. He certainly had no qualms about sitting alone.

It was a safe decision, as Eric was a Leader. As a Dauntless member, she would be obliged to obey his demands. Tris found herself breathing in relief as Eric unknowingly helped her escape her dilemma- even if he only wanted to secretly torment her or belittle her further, she'd take it over her other choices.

Carefully, she set her tray at Eric's table, watching his face for any hint of aggression. He simply chewed a bite of his hamburger and gestured with a wave of his hand to the empty chair across from him. She took the seat, not waiting for him to speak before she began to arrange her tray to eat.

After last night, she should have been too angry with him to even tolerate his company, but she couldn't bring herself to hate him for his actions. Her own behavior had been just as out-of-line as his.

As if to prove just that, Tris caught sight of a bruise on his jaw as he eyed her. It was just the size of Tris' closed fist.

She smiled, finishing a bite of her meal.

"Is there something different about you today?" She laughed quietly, taking in his whole profile as she spoke.

"I could ask you the same," he responded, not without a hint a humor in his voice. His probing eyes finally settled on her fat lip and a small grin overtook his lips.

She smiled back and felt the split in her lip crack again and the tiny spot of blood slide through the cracks of her bottom lip.

Without a word, Tris put her napkin to her lip to clean up, and hopefully staunch the bleeding so that she could finish eating.

Eric watched her with lazy intent, eyes on the smear of crimson across the pure white napkin.

"You want to know something? Red looks good on you, Stiff."

"Not as nice as black and blue looks on you," she countered without missing a beat.

This only made his grin wider, lips pulled taut over perfect, white teeth. Tris remembered how he had looked with her blood on his lips and teeth and she suppressed a shudder.

It probably wouldn't do to tease him. He was a Dauntless leader, after all, and quite sober at the present time.

"I wanted to thank you," Tris spoke softly, not surprised when Eric's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Whatever for?" He drawled, looking uninterested. Tris spotted that flame behind his eyes, so much like last night when they had met on the roof. He was curious, and not even his cold facade could hide it completely.

"You brought to my attention that my former friends really don't want a thing to do with me. I think I might be as much as a pariah as you are."

In addition, he had helped her save face by requesting her presence at his table, but Tris didn't think he would appreciate the fact. Most likely, he simply wanted to torment her over her fall from grace, at least once more. She held no illusions that he had done it out of the goodness of his heart.

Something in her words triggered his temper and Eric snorted through his nose.

"The difference between us, Stiff, is that my own lack of socialization is by choice. I still command all due respect that comes with being a Dauntless leader. And... perhaps you will too, someday."

"Excuse me?"

She wasn't completely sure that she'd heard him correctly.

"You must know," he spoke with an air of false disappointment, his lips curling into that creepy smile again. "The number one initiate is usually put on the fast track for leadership training. Has Max not spoken to you about your future career?"

He had not, but Tris wasn't about to admit it. She nodded non-comittedly, thinking of her meeting with leadership later on this afternoon.

"Will you take the job?" Eric asked, resuming his poker face.

"I'm unsure," she muttered, thinking of the impressive brains and strength of the Dauntless leaders. Did they really think she was suited to become one of them? Or was Eric merely playing a game with her?

"I'd have thought you did some thinking on the subject last night. A six pack should have been more than enough to clear up some of your worries."

Tris blushed now, embarrassed that her drinking was apparently not going to remain confidential. Not that there was anything wrong with drinking, especially to the Dauntless. Tris didn't like the tone in which he spoke if it, as if she had actually done something wrong.

"I had other things on my mind," she bristled, tensing her body to make a speedy exit if the need arose.

"Seems to me like you need to get your priorities straight. Stop pining over Number Boy and think about yourself, Tris."

It wasn't lost on Tris that he used her given name, probably for the first time since she arrived at the Dauntless compound. The shock was second to his words, however, as Triff scoffed and glared at Eric for his impudence.

"You've got some nerve-"

"So I've been told," he laughed, though without any humor. With his next movements, he gathered trash on his tray and prepared to stand. "Just think about it before you talk to Max today. There's no other career here worth taking, especially not for the top initiate."


	3. Chapter 3

Honestly, I dont know where I'm going with this. It's just what my brain wants to write right now.

ooooo

She was to meet him in the training room at noon, but Tris made sure she was ten minutes early so that she could have the home field advantage.

Leadership trainee.

She never would have guessed, back when she fell asleep in her bed back in Abnegation for the last night, that she would ever be leadership material. But that girl was gone, leaving Tris in her stead. She had discovered so many talents already and it would be a fantastic opportunity to explore them further.

Max was quite the smoothtalker, she realized as she had sat in his office for their meeting. But he was right. Tris felt the burning desire to succeed, she wanted her faction to prosper and, most importantly, she wanted to be a part of modeling Dauntless behavior for the others. To prove that she was no longer a Stiff.

It was only because of these reasons that Tris hadn't balked when Max told her that she would be training alongside Eric. Tris had hoped she would be shadowing Veronica, but she did not argue with Max when he placed her in Eric's care instead.

It wasn't ideal. Eric was volatile and Tris had always had a problem knowing when to keep her mouth shut. Her friends had affectionately called it a 'death wish'. She simply didn't see any training session with Eric going smoothly, but she did tell herself that she would try. She would try her hardest to obey his commands without becoming angry, she would try to make the next months go without a hitch as she learned the responsibilities of a leader. But this was Eric she was talking about. Nothing seemed to go according to plan when he was involved.

Tris, already dressed for her physical training session, had only to change her shoes from the heavy black boots she wore around the compound to something more suited to the gym. She tied up the laces to her trainers, pulling tight as she could- she was so small that she was having a hard time finding the correct size in the shops- and found herself with time to spare before Eric arrived.

She decided to start stretching out her limbs first, then if she had time she would raise her heart rate with a run.

From the weeks of physical training she had already gone through, Tris was not in bad shape. Her face was sharper, more angular than ever and she'd lost the delicate look that she had come here with. She looked older, more mature and it suited Tris just fine. She had seen her reflection, it would be burned into her mind with the amount of time she spent looking, and she liked what she saw. Someone brave. Someone strong. Someone fearless.

When she was moving on to her hamsrings, Tris heard a cough come from behind her and jumped up in surprise.

"When did you get here?" She asked in a huff, already forgetting her promise to try and get along with Eric. Who knows how long he was standing there, allowing Tris to give him a good look at her bottom while she stretched.

"Just now," he deigned to answer, raising a pierced brow. "Am I late for your lesson?" He spoke sarcastically, a small sneer on his lips, but Tris didnt miss the way his eyes flicked down to her hips for a long moment.

He _had_ been looking at her.

"What are we doing here, anyways? I passed physical training."

"Not for leadership, you didn't," he chimed in rather cheerfully. "And you barely made it past initiation, you do not have bragging rights."

She pressed her lips together, silently thinking that he was right, but she'd never admit it to him.

"So I'll train harder."

"No, you'll train with _me_. That way we know you're at your best."

Tris couldn't resist rolling her eyes.

"Because you're the best."

"By definition."

"If your head was any bigger, I don't think it would fit in this room. I think you're forgetting, you didn't come out as number one in the beginning." It was a completely unnecessary comment and Tris knew it, but she couldn't bear to see his ego so inflated.

He bristled, but didn't react as aggressively as she'd thought he would.

"Twenty laps, Stiff. Start now."


	4. Chapter 4

This has been sitting on my laptop forever and it just so happens to fit perfectly with what's going on with this compilation. Weird, huh?

oooo

Max had the audacity to laugh in his face.

"Regretting your decision already?" He chuckled, slapping his thigh with mirth. "The little girl too much for you to handle?"

Eric clenched his jaw, trying with all his might not to punch the man in the face.

"She's mouthy and frustrating. Insubordinate. And hell bent on making my life miserable." Eric complained, thinking back to yesterday's physical training review where the girl had "accidentally", yet repeatedly, kneed him in the groin to escape the various holds he'd trapped her in. He had never laid down any specific rules for the sparring match and he thoroughly regretted it as he walked with a slight limp to Max's office the next day.

He had been looking forward to their first meeting as trainer and trainee, thinking he had been so close to victory, to watching Tris Prior give up, but he should have known better. Though she would never claim to match his strength, the girl was a fighter. That was the reason she had been selected for Leadership in the first place and Eric was furious with himself for underestimating her.

"Eric, my boy," Max still grinned, not seeming to notice the way Eric glared at the endearment. Though younger by more than a decade, Eric was twice the size of the man before him and had surely proved his worth many times over. He did not appreciate the slight of his position. "I'm afraid I don't have a suitable replacement for her training."

"Veronica showed an interest in Prior before the girl even passed initiation."

"Veronica is bed-ridden with a broken leg. Perhaps Four-".

"No," Eric hissed, his voive dropping several octaves. Max did mot seem the least bit perturbed by Erics sudden change in attitude, but rather, met his eyes with a self satisfied smirk. "There's no reason to play games, old man. Deny my request then. I can't promise the Stiff will be in one piece next time you see her."

He stood suddenly, knocking over the chair in his haste to leave.

He did not stop to pick it up, but paused momentarily in the doorway to hear Max's parting words.

"Let us hope you've not met your match, Eric."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Damn You Kylie for your kind reviews. I hope this doesn't disappoint you.

oooo

Drop your feelings at the door, Tris told herself, arriving early once more to her physical training session.

The last few days hadn't been terrible as she'd first imagined. Mostly he just worked her harder whenever she made a snarky comment or if she accidentally found herself rolling her eyes. He especially seemed to hate that and she couldn't count the laps he'd had her run in retribution.

In all, Tris thought Eric was not letting her off easy after the first day, and she could only hope it was because he wanted to make her strong- but could it be likely that he wanted to give himself some time to recuperate after that painful first training session? They had both left covered in blood and sweat and scratches, and Eric was even limping slightly after a few accidental knees to the groin out of reflex.

She had given it her all, but she suspected he hadn't been trying his hardest, which made her victory bittersweet.

Now, three days into training, Eric seemed reluctant to come near her again, but it could have been imagination. She was sure he had a perfectly good reason to make her run laps and lift weights for three days straight.

Her muscles, while growing stronger, were cramping often and she was in near constant pain. Through it all, she kept stony faced and silent as she could with Eric constantly shooting off his mouth about one thing or another.

Perhaps that was the most difficult; remaining silent while Eric goaded her into losing her temper so he could leisurely watch her run more laps.

It wasn't fair, but Tris was in no position to complain. She was Dauntless and she was going to be a leader.

She stretched her legs first, as she enjoyed the privacy before Eric arrived. The Dauntless sexualized everything. Tris had never felt more exposed in her life, while she had grown used to wearing the tight fitting exercise clothes around the others. She still had her reservations about bending over in front of other people and she would never be the type to walk around in a sports bra and tights as Christina did in the gym.

Moving on to her arms, Tris sighed as she waited for the clock to strike noon. Eric was never early, he would be here exactly on time, a quality that Tris found oddly annoying. Not that she was in any hurry to see him, but she almost looked forward to her training. It kept her too busy to realize that she was lacking a social life of any kind.

In fact, it had been four days now since she had talked to anyone besides for Eric and the woman serving dinner in the cafeteria. Surprisingly, she found that she hadn't even had the time or energy to miss her friends, and she certainly wasn't upset about that. It was a relatively small price to pay for aching muscles.

"Stretch out your hamstrings and take ten laps to warm up," Eric barked, sneaking up behind her once again.

"I already have," Tris shot back, narrowing her eyes at the man. His professionalism was slipping with every passing day.

"Fifteen laps. Go."

She snorted, but set off at a jog to bring her heart rate up to speed as she wondered what had Eric so miffed. His temper seemed unusually sour as he watched his tablet rather than his trainee as she began to run.

With nothing but time, Tris watched Eric as long as she thought she could get away with it.

He seemed to be scrolling through something, reading and not writing. Tris had noticed he was prone to answering his emails while she ran, but he had yet to show her that aspect of leadership yet.

Every once in a while he would look up to check on her progress, his blank look replaced with a scowl almost the moment he saw her watching him. She quickly learned he was not on the mood to mess around today.

When the desired laps had been completed, Tris came to a stop beside Eric, only slightly out of breath as she waited for further instructions.

"We're going back to the mats today, Stiff. No hits below the belt or I'll send you to the infirmary myself."

She just stopped herself from rolling her eyes at the implied threat. That would have been another ten laps.

Still, a part of her felt nervous because she knew Eric could overpower her, and he knew it too. She couldn't understand his poor temper when a Dauntless like him was usually ecstatic for the chance to show up someone else in competition.

Unless he was worried about losing, Tris thought idly, not letting herself get her hopes up.

Whatever the reason for his distraction, Tris planned in using it to her advantage. She would show him that she wasn't the Stiff he still called her. It would take quick thinking, the right opportunity. But she was determined to meet him as an equal.

"Done staring?" He chastised. "Go tape your knuckles, don't just stand there."

Obediently, she turned to carry out his demand, but inside she was smiling. Yes, Eric was off his game today and Tris would be extremely happy to show him his mistake.

They met in the middle of the mat, Eric looking a little wary if she read the creases between his brows right and Tris felt hope stirring within.

He struck first, leading with his left, leaving the right wide open for attack.

He looked startled for a moment when Tris ducked under his arm and landed a blow to his chin.

She smiled at him then, taking the opportunity to drive forward and land another blow to his temple. She was forced away, dancing around a flurry of blows he dished out in response.

He got her in the ribs as she was almost clear and back to her position, forcing the air from her lungs. She nearly doubled over, gasping for air as she tried to keep her guard up simultaneously.

As expected, Eric took the advantage and dove forward, grabbing her waist and throwing her to the ground, easily taking the punches she threw before her back hit the ground.

"Concede," he hissed, his breath in her face as Tris came to realize her predicament.

He had taken her down and held her wrists over her head, pinned to the mat, so that there was very little chance for escape. His full weight was prone above her this time, a leg on either side of her waist- preventive measures to see to it that she would not hit him in the groin this time.

It had taken less than two minutes and Tris groaned at her quick submission. It was probably a new personal best for him.

"You cow, get off me!" Tris exclaimed, wriggling under his weight.

"Do you concede?"

She tested his grip on her arms, bucked her hips to see how much leverage she had, before she was forced to admit defeat. He was solid as a rock above her, hulking muscles tensed and not leaving her an inch of wiggle room.

"Fine," she hissed. "You won."

Only then did he release her, jumping up with a speed she hadn't thought a man his size was capable of.

"That was pathetic," he drawled, facing away from her still. After a moment he moved towards the chair where he had sat his tablet, as if determined not to look at her. "Ten more laps. I guess you weren't warmed up enough."

"Eric-" She stopped herself, realizing she was coming awfully close to complaining. Though she had landed more hits on him than he had on her, hadn't she? It wasn't her fault that he was probably twice her size and strength. If he had her pinned, Tris didn't see how she was supposed to become free. But how to explain that to an angry Dauntless leader?

She huffed and took off at a run, determined to keep her complaints to herself for the time being. He would probably ramble on with the same nonsense about winning being the only thing that mattered. Which she understood to a point. But she wouldn't have called her performance 'pathetic'.

She ran hard, more than a little out of breath after her laps, but she felt good and she felt strong. Maybe it was only the endorphins, but Tris was sure she would come to beat Eric at his own game, in time.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all you reviewers. This is my attempt at Eric's POV, as requested. In my mind, Eric is more mature than Tris and it seems like it might be a good challenge to try to write his character. Watered down as it might be, I tried. Merry Christmas, here's your gift!

oooo

Eric watched Tris intently, thoroughly bothered that the girl was proving impossible to break.

Not only was she refusing to back down from his rough (and slightly less than practical) physical training, she was picking up the necessary office skills annoyingly well. As part of her training, Tris received a basic course in computers and he had expected her to flop. The Abnegation weren't very technologically gifted, after all.

To his chagrin, Eric found that she typed with moderate speed for a beginner and her responses to a few emails regarding some internal affairs were damn near perfect. He had expected to take an hour to correct her drafts, but it had only taken him ten minutes while he ate dinner to read through and edit what needed to be changed.

She could have originated from Erudite if Eric hadn't known better.

It was really starting to grate on his nerves.

Here he was, waiting for the girl to give up when she was surprisingly perfect for the job- when she kept could keep her mouth shut.

That was the issue, wasn't it?

Did her insubordinate tones and sarcasm really mean she couldn't be a leader? He had been sure it did, because he had been positive that Tris was someone he could never respect.

Sitting across the table in the cafeteria, he eyed her with annoyance rather than finish eating the suddenly unappetizing meatloaf in front of him. He hated the idea that she might be better than he had expected, for that meant he had underestimated her again.

To appease himself, Eric snapped at her for a few grammatical errors that were really very minor, but he couldn't find anything else to berate her for on her work.

She apologized, not even bothering to sound upset about his sharp words.

"I'm going to get a slice of cake after all," she told him, standing from the table suddenly and heading to the line.

Eric shook his head in disbelief, hating how she blew him off so easily when he had been trying so hard to get under her skin.

From the corner of his eye, he saw movement in Tris' direction and his lip curled with an instant and unavoidable disdain.

Since Four worked midnights in the control room now that initiation was over, Eric had considered himself lucky not to see too much of the other man, but he couldn't stay lucky forever.

Four moved towards the line with purpose and it was easy to see what his purpose was. It was always plain to see, for anyone who cared enough to look. Whenever Tris was around, Four's attention was focused on her. It was part of the reason the rumor mill flowed so freely where the two of them were concerned.

He felt slightly queasy now, watching the two Stiffs make eyes at each other and he had to restrain himself from going to retrieve _his_ initiate.

It wasn't his business what Tris did during her free time, Eric had to remind himself of that.

He was just becoming used to her ever lingering presence, as the girl had no friends and had taken to eating her meals with him, though it was really the only time they didn't have to spend together. For some reason, she chose to sit with him, making it seem like training was ever ongoing.

Now, he clenched his fists as he watched Tris smile at something Four said to her and brush a stray piece of hair out of her face. She was terrible at hiding her emotions, Eric thought with a scoff. It was so obvious that she was head over heels for Number Boy that it was pathetic.

He felt the burn in his gut intensify as Four touched her shoulder and she didn't stop him. The rage inside was close to boiling over and Eric scowled, standing up now. He wasn't sure what he would have done if she hadn't turned to leave on her own accord, perhaps drag his initiate back to the table by her hair.

He forced himself back into the chair, quickly quieting his emotions.

When she returned back to the table Eric sat at, her cheeks were red with a light blush and she was seemingly uninterested in her chocolate cake.

"You trying to become factionless?" Eric hissed to her, grabbing the girls' attention at once.

"What? No." She looked as confused as Eric felt, but he couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut.

"That's where talking to Number Boy is going to get you and I think you know that, Stiff." Eric watched her eyes narrow in his direction, but she waited for him to speak rather than give one of those witty retorts she always came up with. "You don't even know how close you were to being removed from Dauntless."

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything wrong!"

Ah, there it was, Eric thought as her sharp tone cut into him.

"Really? I guess it's a good thing there was no way to prove you didn't consort with Four to get your number one spot, " he spat back, satisfied inside as he watched her cheeks turn even redder in anger.

"I would never."

That was all she said, but Eric saw a quick flash of hurt behind her eyes. He supposed she hadn't quite gotten used to the whispers that accompanied her presence.

"I suggest you stay away from him then. You might just give Leadership a reason to reopen the investigation."

She paled visibly at this, though it was an obvious lie on Eric's part. It took her a moment to react, but she gave a short nod and pushed her plate of chocolate cake in Eric's direction.

"I understand," she muttered, her long blonde lashes fluttering as she dropped her gaze to the ground.

Satisfied, Eric returned her nod, using his fork to take a large bite of the cake Tris had apparently lost her appetite for.

Four had his chance. He had done his job, to the best of his ability, nearly letting the girl be cut during the first stage. And now Eric was going to make her a leader, if she didn't break first.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a little scene inspired by Despina478's review. I also thought it would be interesting to hear some rumors and maybe see the effects of them on Tris, so here is a little drabble that I hope you guys like. Strong T rating.

ooo

It was the first weekend since leadership training had begun and Tris was lingering around the tattoo parlor with Tori, spending some much needed time with someone who was not Eric.

If she knew anything about the rumors of Tris and Four she didn't comment and, for that, Tris was grateful.

Tori was content to work on her clients, chatting lightly with Tris as she did.

They discussed her training, but Tris found herself agitated as she heard herself consistently bringing up Eric in the conversation.

It was all about what Eric taught her this week, how many laps he made her run, how he was so averse to giving praise.

She had little else to talk about, honestly. Her time was spent almost singularly with Dauntless' youngest leader. She had even begun to sit with him at meals, finding the quiet and calm setting much more welcoming than the thought of the harsh atmosphere that seemed to float around the tables of her former classmates.

She had just told Tori about how Eric often stole food from her plate at meals when Tris promised herself not to talk about him any longer.

"You're moving on quickly," a drunken Lauren slurred from her seat in the tattoo chair.

"Excuse me?"

"From Four, I mean," she said as if it weren't painfully obvious what she meant. Then she said something that Tris was not prepared for. "So are you broken up? Do you mind if I..." She wiggled her eyebrows, the meaning clear.

Tris turned to stone in her chair, eyes turning to Tori who looked uncomfortable.

"How much have you had to drink?" Tori asked the younger girl. "I wont have you starting problems in my shop."

"It's okay, Tori," Tris said with resignation. She told herself she was calm, though she didn't believe it. Out of respect for Tori, Tris vowed to keep her temper in check. "Four and I were never together. So you don't need my permission to..."

Lauren laughed loudly.

"You don't expect anyone to believe that, do you? How else would a little thing like you get the number one spot?"

"I worked for it," she cried indignantly, forgetting her promise to stay calm.

"Oh, I'm sure you did, honey," Lauren laughed again, her glassy eyes roaming over Tris. "Only blow jobs don't really count as 'working' for it."

"Lauren! Get out of here, now! You're out of line," Tori hissed, pulling the drunken girl out of the chair. She tossed a sleek brown curtain of hair over her shoulder and scoffed.

"Say whatever you like, Tori. We all know what really happened with her training." The girl brought her hand to her open mouth and made an obscene gesture.

"Get out of here before I knock you on your ass myself," Tori growled, shoving Lauren towards the door. She stumbled slightly, but did not fall.

"Fine," she huffed. With another flip of her long hair, the girl finally departed, leaving the tattoo shop in a very uncomfortable silence.

Tori stared at Tris apologetically, with a hint of concern in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tris. Drunken words-"

"Are sober thoughts. It's okay, I'm... used to it," she broke in quietly.

Tori fell silent, looking at Tris with pity.

She was shaken, but she hoped the older woman couldn't tell. She was certainly _not_ used to people speaking so rudely to her, and Tris was suddenly grateful that the greatest majority of others simply talked behind her back.

The worst was perhaps that no one believed she could have made the number one spot on her own. It brought to life her fear of not being Dauntless enough, because she wasn't truly Dauntless at all. She was Divergent, and inside she knew that it was infinitely better to have people whispering about her and Four than for them to know the truth.

She could handle teenage gossip, but she wouldn't be able to hide from those who searched for Divergents.

With this in mind, Tris resigned herself to the thought of being known as _that_ girl. If the episode with Lauren was anything to go by, she shuddered to think of the next occurence.


	8. Chapter 8

These chapters are just drabbles I'm weaving together to create a romance. I would classify it as a slow burn, as much as the expected (short) length of the fic will allow. I'm a sucker for hate to love relationships.

Thanks for the praise on Eric's point of view, it was actually way more fun to write than Tris because his emotions are so complex.

ooo

They had been training on the mats again, and Eric had been trying to prove his point.

His strength was superior and he would easily beat her given the opportunity. He told her not to give him that opportunity, and then he attacked.

She dodged the first set of blows, but, expecting her move, his leg came up and caught her in the ribs, making all the air forcefully evacuate her lungs.

She jumped back a few paces to put some distance between them and he allowed her the short reprieve, but only for a moment before he came at her again.

Tris dodged to the left, watching for him to strike out again and was unsurprised when his left fist swung out to catch her in the abdomen. Rolling with his punch, Tris took her chance and, gritting her teeth through the pain, she swung out with a right to hit him. Her fist connected under his jaw, shockingly jarring the young leader for a few blessed seconds where Tris took the opportunity to hit him twice more on his face.

She hadn't done much damage, but the look on his face was completely worth it as he stepped back to re-evaluate his stance. He was irritated, but surprised and Tris took it as a good sign. It wasn't often that she got the drop on him.

"You might be catching on," he said, slightly out of breath. Tris smiled back in response, practically glowing in his praise, waiting for him to come at her again.

To her surprise, Eric curled his fingers, summoning her to approach him.

She chewed her lip for a moment, trying to decide on the best approach. He was so fast and so strong that she knew better than to try and rush him. He'd probably end up throwing her across the mat as he was prone to do when she got within range.

Making a split second decision, Tris took those few steps forward and fell deliberately to the ground, swiping her legs across the floor.

The combined effort of both legs was enough to take him off his feet, sending the man falling the floor with a look of shock on his face.

Tris clambered over him, legs around his waist and holding his wrists captive as he did to her, with a triumphant grin on her face.

A look passed between them as Eric sat on his back beneath her. It was as if his eyes had suddenly come to life with an intense flame that Tris had never seen. His competitiveness, perhaps, for the look he gave her was dark and full of anger.

The moment lasted only a second before he easily rolled them both over and flipped their positions. The difference was, he had the strength to restrain her properly.

"Don't ever take the fight to the ground unless you can win," he hissed into her ear.

"What makes you think I can't?" She asked through gritted teeth, struggling to free her arms.

"You're weak," he said simply, still not pulling his lips away from her ear. Trapped beneath him, it was when she shuddered from his breath on her skin that Tris got an idea, a final chance.

She brought her head up quickly, smashing into Eric's face with her forehead and skull.

He cursed, letting go of Tris' wrists to hold his injury.

In the heat of the moment, she had thought it would be a good idea, but she thoroughly regretted her actions as the world around her spun and left her unable to detangle herself from Eric even when he released her.

"Stiff, you okay?" She heard him ask, though his voice was an echo, as if her head were underwater.

"Mmm," she managed, bringing a hand up to her forehead. She was surprised to feel the warm stickiness that was her own blood, coming from twin holes above her eyebrow.

Meanwhile, her vision cleared and Tris caught sight of Eric, still sitting over her. His eyebrow piercing was bleeding profusely, leaving a thin line of red to trail down his temple to his chin. The pointed edges of the piercing caught Tris in the forehead as she had headbutted him, though the wound was superficial. The headache that was coming on was much more pressing.

"Come on. I'll take you to the nurse," Eric said, his voice still sounding far away.

She tried to argue that she didn't need a nurse but a wave of vertigo washed over her and she pressed her lips tightly together, wishing that Eric wasn't sitting on her stomach.

He stood up moments later, looking horrified.

"If you throw up on me, I'll have you running laps until you collapse," he warned, holding his hand out in offering.

She placed her hand in his and felt his fingers curl around her wrist for the leverage to pull her to her feet.

"Noted," she spoke dully, putting her hand to her aching head, which was pounding even worse now that she was standing.

"You should also know- that was very stupid, Tris. But it was a brave move," he offered her the highest form of praise he'd ever given while putting his arm around her waist to steady her as she swayed on her feet.

"Your thick skull probably gave me a concussion," she admitted, closing her eyes against the nauseating lights, suddenly too bright.

"You'll live," he offered, steering her towards the door of the training room. The nurse was across the compound and Tris wasn't looking forward to traversing the long distance by herself, so she did not fight Eric or his tight grip around her waist.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, not nearly at the pace Tris would have preferred. Her head was pounding painfully and she was looking forward to the relief of some medication.

She looked to Eric out of the corner of a bleary eye, grinning lightly as she saw the blood dried on his face, mixed with fresh blood still weeping from his ripped piercing.

He noticed her attention almost at once, responding to her dopey look with one of irritation.

"What?" he snapped, though it was half hearted.

"Red looks good on you," she giggled, remembering his words from earlier in the week.

"Did you really have to hit me in the dermals?" he asked gruffly, running his free hand over the wound. It came back wet with blood and Eric shot her a dark look.

"You'll live," she smiled, then winced in surprise as he squeezed her waist with his fingers.

"You like to use my words against me? Remember this moment when I repay the favor," he shot her a smirk, looking less intimidating with blood covering half his face than Tris would have thought.

She laughed again, welcoming the challenge, for she knew she had surprised Eric and that was almost as good as winning.


	9. Chapter 9

Having no friends wasn't as easy as Tris remembered. In Abnegation, it was common for her to keep to herself, as normal as breathing.

But she wasn't in Abnegation anymore. She was Dauntless and she missed feeling free like the Dauntless. She missed being a part of the constant chatter that surrounded her. She missed Christina's airy laughs. She missed the way Will would constantly chime in with a little known fact to participate in their conversations. She missed them and there was no use in denying it.

It wasn't even a matter of pride. If Tris thought she could apologize to Christina to repair their friendship, then she would have done it without consideration. The problem was that Christina didn't seem to miss Tris at all. She carried on with Will, like it was just the two of them in the entire world, and she looked happy.

In all honesty, Tris thought any attempt to communicate with the girl would end badly.

She smacked her palm down on the controls to the elevator, a grimace across her face. On top of everything else, her training with the security terminals had not gone well today. Four was cordial, as always, and Tris appreciated his professionalism. It had slightly lifted the tense atmosphere around them. But not much. Still, it was a rare chance to be alone with Four, head of the security station alpha. She couldn't help but to ask questions she already knew the answer to, just to prolong their time together and get some kind of a reaction out of Four. Her effort was in vain. He was the same as always, curt and polite.

She was surprised when the lift doors opened in grunt of her in just a few seconds, though she didn't move once she saw the passenger.

"Where were you?" Eric hissed, grabbing her arm and pulling her onto the elevator. The action took her by surprise and she stumbled into him. "You were expected in my office ten minutes ago."

She hadn't realized her time with Four had run over, but Tris knew better than to confess that to Eric. He was always one of the first to taunt her about her little crush.

"Couldn't bear to part from your precious Four?"

Unfortunately for her, it seemed that Eric already knew where she had been. She wasn't honestly surprised. He would have had easy access to her schedule.

The words stilled her and she realized that Eric's hand was still around her arm, encircling her completely at the bend of her elbow.

It didn't hurt, not really. But Tris knew by his grip to tread carefully. Eric was in another one of his infamous moods.

"I lost track of time. I was on my way-"

"That's not good enough! Training room- now."

Tris watched as Eric slammed his hand down on the button for the lower level, where the training room was located.

She began to relax, thinking that she could handle laps, when Eric slid his hand to her wrist, still holding her with a bruising grip.

"Too easy?" He smirked dangerously and Tris was frightened by how easily he could read her. With that one hand around her wrist, he steered her back into the wall of the elevator, pinning her there with his looming presence and fingers tightly curled around her wrist.

"What do you want me to do? I'm sorry I was late," she apologized with false bravado, hoping he wouldn't sense her discomfort.

It didn't work. Like a true predator, Eric felt her moment of weakness and took the opportunity to advance the situation in his favor. In one swift move, he took another step forward and Tris found his face just inches from her own. The closeness of it all had her frozen in place, contemplating how to diffuse the situation.

"I want you to forget about Number Boy," he muttered, some of the fury leaving his features as he met her wide eyes. "It's never going to happen and you need to get used to the idea before you make an even bigger fool of yourself."

"I don't think my... my love life is any of your business, Eric." She spoke stiffly, insulted by his harsh words.

It was the wrong thing to say, she knew it even before the words left her lips, but the knowledge didn't fully prepare her for the reaction she received.

His lip turned up into a snarl and he pushed her back into the wall of the elevator with his body. Though it was an uncomfortable situation, his weight felt familiar after all the time they had spent sparring and Tris didn't panic.

Until he did something that he'd never done before. Tris gasped out loud as Eric slid one of his legs between her own, brushing against her most intimate area with a muscular thigh. Even through their clothing, the stimulation sent a visible shiver down her spine. Her cheeks colored, suddenly embarassed by the situation and her wanton reaction.

"I'm making it my business."

With that declaration, Eric bent his head to press his lips against hers, still creating friction with his thigh between her legs. She squeaked indignantly, fear overcoming that small hiss of lust she had felt moments ago. Pushing on his chest was getting her nowhere, he was solid and not budging an inch. In a moment of blind panic, she brought her free arm back and cracked Eric in the face with her open palm.

It may have been her left hand, but the message was clear. Eric stopped his advances, cheek turned to the side. A small red handprint was beginning to bloom across his face.

"It's not your business," Tris whispered to him, steeling herself against his retribution.

"My mistake," he mumbled, not quite meeting her eyes.

The doors to the lift opened as the elevator came to a stop, but they didn't move for a long moment.

"Come to the training room a half hour early in the morning for your laps."

With that, he was gone, leaving Tris breathless and alone, wondering when her life had become so complicated.


	10. Chapter 10

Eric took her training to a whole new level after that second kiss.

"Ten more laps, Stiff!"

"For what?" She panted, as incredulously as she could while her chest heaved from exhaustion.

"You're really going to talk back to me? Twenty, then. Go!"

She took off, shaking her head in disbelief.

With all the intense physical training, he was leaving her very little time to think about the implications of his actions.

That kiss... It was always at the back of her mind, leaving the atmosphere between the two awkward and mostly silent, other than when Eric was shouting orders. He was purposely keeping her too busy to voice any questions about the ordeal.

That didn't stop Tris from blushing whenever they made eye contact. She remembered the way he had slid his leg between hers, stimulating her senses like she'd never felt before. She perfectly recalled the pressure of his lips against hers, his familiar weight against her body...

She had been attracted to him, she couldn't lie to herself, though she thought she might take that secret to the grave, since it appeared that he fiercely regretted his actions.

Whenever she snuck a peak at Eric, she saw nothing of the man who had kissed her, only the hard ass trainer who would probably be the death of her.

Over the next week, Tris watched herself become little more than skin and bones. She was quite fit, though rest usually took precedence over meals after Eric's grueling training regiment and she was losing weight fast.

The only one to bring up her health was Four, looking concerned as he watched her pass the cafeteria in search of her bed.

You look exhausted, he had said.

What an understatement.

Tris felt her heart pounding against her chest like a drum as she ran, desperate to finish her laps before she collapsed. She wondered if all leaders went through the same training, or if Eric was just being a giant prick. Instinctively, she thought it was the latter. Revenge for striking him, or perhaps for injuring his ego.

The girl said nothing, however. She never once complained or considered quitting. She knew the training would make her stronger in the end, so she continued, despite her doubts about Eric.

She didn't know how to behave around him anymore, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss how things used to be between them. It was never great, but it was... something. Almost like friendship, but not quite. Now she felt like she had to walk on eggshells around him, so as not to set his horrible temper.

Tris glanced at Eric quickly as she passed, and was relieved to find that he wasn't looking at her. She could tell he was angry by the lines of his forehead and clenched jaw as he stared down at his tablet, eyes unmoving.

It seemed he was stuck in a perpetual bad mood and Tris was the cause of it. She wished she could apologize, but it was far too late for that. Tris knew he wouldn't take kindly to broaching the subject now. She knew that pride was important to a man like Eric, and she has wounded his badly.

Tris felt her head become light, and her sure steps wavered slightly. Quitting was not an option, she told herself, glancing at Eric. Their eyes met accidentally, though Tris was becoming dizzier by the minute and she did not let his scowl bother her. Gasping for breath to steady herself, somewhere in the back of her mind she thought there were only fourteen laps left...

And darkness slipped over her consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

Finally having spent himself in a fit of rage directed at the nurses, Eric fell into one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs made for visitors. He wasn't a visitor, he'd made that perfectly clear to the nurse who had _reassured_ him that Tris would be okay.

He was a leader, simply overseeing the health of his trainee. And he might beat her senseless if she didn't wake up soon so that he could berate her for not taking better care of herself.

She had been diagnosed with simple exhaustion. The girl hadn't been eating enough to sustain her through the... vigorous training Eric was putting her through.

For a long moment, as he watched the IV pump nutrients and electrolytes into her tiny arm, his stomach fluttered uncomfortably with a near foreign feeling.

Guilt. It hit him suddenly and hard, but Eric was very practiced in suppressing his emotions and he was soon focused on watching the girl breathe instead. He watched her chest rise and fall steadily, allowing his own breathing to slow in time with hers. The feeling of guilt disappeared, slowly but surely.

Tris would be fine. In fact, she got the day off from training because of her inability to care for herself. If anyone was truly at fault, it was the girl herself.

Still, the sight of her lying so peacefully on the hospital bed provoked him, and not only because she was supposed to be in the training room with him right now. He eyed her without a hint of disdain, as she was unconscious and there was no other audience for the time being.

Her lips grabbed his attention first, pink and just slightly parted. It bothered him that he knew they were just as soft as they looked. He wouldn't kiss her again, he'd promised himself that much, but it was tempting. To press his lips to hers again, and this time she wouldn't push him away. She wouldn't even know.

Somehow, the idea became so appealing that he stood and moved closer to her bed. Just to see her better.

With her golden hair around her head like a halo, she looked like a tiny angel lying peacefully in front of him and he took the opportunity to appreciate the sight. It wasn't often he got to see his trainee so unguarded.

She really was too thin, he would have to make sure that she attended mealtimes even if he had to pretend like he didn't know the softness of her lips or the heat between her legs.

Just as he reached out to brush her messy hair behind an ear, loud footsteps interrupted his trance and he pulled back as if he had been burned by her soft hair.

"What?" He snapped, sneering at Four as he appeared in the doorway of Tris' room.

The other man gave no inclination that he'd seen Eric reach out to Tris, but then, Four always was the very picture of indifference.

Even as he stood in the doorway and took in the scene in front of him, Four didn't let a flicker of emotion show on his face.

Eric couldnt say the same. He glared at Four, waiting for him to speak so that he could tell him to get lost. When he finally spoke up, it was exactly what Eric expected.

"What happened?"

"Excuse me?" Eric scowled, clenching his fists.

"To Tris. What happened to Tris?"

He was about to tell Four to fuck off, when he caught sight of one of the nurses ushering in a child with a bloody nose.

"Training happened. Get out of here, Four," he hissed. "You can ask her later, she's fine."

"Eric-"

"I said, GO." He hadn't wanted to raise his voice, but something about the other man always brought out the worst in him, ever since their days as initiates. The eyes of several irate nurses were on them now.

"Tell her I came by?"

Eric snorted. He would do nothing of the sort. And judging by the look Four gave him, he knew it too. He left without another word, leaving Eric alone with Tris once more.

Sighing, Eric dropped back into the chair and began to watch the girl from a distance again.


	12. Chapter 12

Tris awoke in a hospital bed, not for the first time since Initiation and training began, though her condition hardly seemed to require hospital care. Her body was sore and her head ached, but otherwise she seemed fine. It took her several long moments to realize that she had no idea what happened. Racking her brain, the last thing she remembered was running laps…

"You're up," an unfamiliar voice called out, interrupting her thoughts. A doctor, judging by his white lab coat and the clipboard in his hand. "I was just checking your vitals. You took a pretty nasty fall."

It came back to her suddenly, and Tris groaned inwardly at the memory, realizing where the soreness of her body must have come from. She had fallen hard on the floor, her body giving out before training had even begun for the day. Eric was bound to be furious with her.

"Are you feeling okay? Any pain or discomfort?" The doctor came over to her and without warning flashed a bright pen light in her eyes. The sudden pain had her wincing.

"Just, ah, my head hurts a little," she admitted quietly.

"To be expected, I'd say, with the dehydration. We're going to have to have a little talk about taking care of yourself during training. I understand you're on track for Leadership?"

Tris could only manage a nod, her cheeks flushing.

"It's important to get enough nutrients, now more than ever. Otherwise, you'll never make it through training."

Tris bristled at his words, but only for a moment. The doctor seemed like a shrewd man, and he spoke the truth without concern for upsetting her. This was something she could respect.

"I understand," Tris nodded, ignoring the throbbing in her temples.

"Good girl," he smiled at her then, taking the time to look her up and down. "I'd recommend at least two thousand calories per day, and plenty of carbohydrates. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes," Tris replied, still blushing and embarrassed that she had let herself go for so long. Even when, in the back of her head, she had known it would come to this if she kept skipping meals. "When can I leave?"

"If you feel well enough, you can leave once I notify your superior. I'd recommend finding a decent meal and getting plenty of rest for today, especially if you're thinking of getting back to training tomorrow. We gave you some fluids and electrolytes, but that's no substitution for a real meal."

The doctor eyed her seriously, making Tris feel slightly uncomfortable and more than a little embarrassed.

"I will, I swear. You won't see me in here again," she claimed, hopping gently off of the hospital bed. It was then that she realized she wore a hospital gown rather than her normal clothes. The light, earthy tones looked strange on Tris after months of wearing nothing but black.

"I'll let you get to it," the doctor offered, motioning to her clothes that were folded nearly on a chair by the bed.

The side of her that was a modest Abnegation girl cringed as she realized someone had undressed her, leaving her in nothing but her bra and underwear under the gown. She wasted no time in dressing, once the doctor left the room and shut the door behind him.

Tris grumbled wordlessly to herself as she pulled her tee shirt over her head and shimmied into her plain black tights. She had barely concealed herself when the door to the room opened again, making her heart speed up. The person who had entered did not make matters easier.

"Eric." She was more than a little surprised to see him there, already in the infirmary as if he had nothing better to do than wait for her discharge.

"Stiff. Glad to see you didn't sleep all day," he scoffed, but Tris thought she heard a softness to his voice that hadn't been there before. "Come on," he motioned for her to follow him with a slight nod of the head. In silent acceptance, she fell into step with him and left the infirmary.

They were on the first floor, close to the Pit, but Eric led her down a different hallway, one she recognized as leading to the cafeteria. She hadn't been there in a few days and the thought of food made her stomach lurch uncomfortably.

To distract her aching stomach, Tris turned her head to look at her companion, though he was looking anywhere but at her. It gave her a long opportunity to take in his handsome profile, and the way his lips were twisted into a grimace, as though he were in pain. She waited, and waited, but he never said anything- not about her fall, not about where they were going, or why. And definitely not why he couldn't stand to talk to her in the first place.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, unable to stand the uncomfortable silence any longer.

Still, he didn't look at her, but he did respond after a moment.

"Whatever for, Tris?" He asked, sarcasm dripping like venom from his lips. She fumbled with her next words, but tried not to let his attitude deter her.

"I'm sorry for hitting you. I'm just sorry, okay? Can't things go back to normal?"

Finally he looked at her, eyes that were stony and guarded bore into hers. His lips were pursed, as if he were annoyed, but Tris did not lose her resolve.

"No," he said simply. "They can't."

"Why not?" She frowned, though she couldn't say she expected differently. His pride was deeply wounded by her actions and Tris felt responsible to fix it.

"I don't want to talk about it, Stiff. Just let it be. You'll be done training with me soon enough."

"That's not good enough," she persisted. "When you kissed me-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," he repeated, his voice lacking the usual bite. His tone gave Tris the courage to push him a little farther.

"I was just surprised. I shouldn't have hit you and I'm sorry. The truth is, I… I've never been kissed by anyone except you…"

This revelation brought him to a stand-still in the middle of the hall and Tris felt her cheeks burn as he looked down at her. It was so easy to remember the taste of his lips when he looked at her like that, with his stormy eyes bearing down on her. For a long moment, Tris wondered what would happen if she kissed him, if she were the first one to make a move.

"Ah, hell," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. " Maybe... this is my fault…"

His confession had not been at all what she was expecting and Tris stood silent in a battle of heavy eye contact.

"I didn't know," he muttered, still not breaking eye contact. "I thought you and Number Boy…"

"Four has been nothing but professional towards me. I thought it was pretty obvious he doesn't want me."

Eric opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again, as if thinking better of it. When he did speak again, it wasn't what she expected.

"Come on, let's get you some lunch."

She had no more moves to make, save one and it would take a lot of courage, courage that she wasn't sure she possessed.

"Wait!" Tris grabbed his arm as he turned away from her, pulling him back. She took in a deep breath, preparing herself as he stared at her curiously.

She took a step forward and, standing on the tips of her toes, she pressed a soft kiss to Eric's lips.

He stood utterly still, and Tris found herself disappointed that he didn't respond. When she was about to pull away, Eric let out a small noise of protest. His hands came up to hold her head and keep her close as he, finally, kissed her back.

It was perhaps their first real kiss, one between two people who wanted nothing more than to be as close to each other as possible. While he cradled her face in his hands, Tris held tightly onto his arms, enjoying the feel of solid muscle beneath her palms.

Tris knew this kiss wasn't technically her first, but she didn't care much for details at the moment. It was the most intimate and sensual moment of her life.

Eric pulled away first, and far too quickly for her liking, but not before placing a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. The butterflies in her stomach were going wild.

"I just wanted to say sorry," she whispered, breathlessly.

"Apology accepted."


	13. Chapter 13

Tris awoke that night several times before she decided enough was enough. She pulled on her boots and crept out of the room as if she still had to worry about waking her fellow initiates, though she had been sleeping in her own apartment for weeks now.

Some habits stuck with her after months of training.

She felt odd.

Her pulse was racing at rest. Her heart pounded against her rib cage. She was more anxious than she'd ever been, and she knew the cause.

Eric. Or, more honestly, Eric's lips. They were all she could think of as she lay to rest and sleep just wouldn't come to give her a reprieve from her obsessive thoughts.

One out into the open hallway, Tris didn't try as hard to keep silent. Her untied boots scuffed against the floor with each step towards her destination.

The roof. It had become her haven with so many restless nights upon her. It was a place where she could be alone, without accusatory eyes watching her every move.

Wasn't it just her luck that the best place to achieve calm and solitude was already occupied?

Her heart pounded harder as she recognized his form, for she would recognize him anywhere. They had spent far too much time together, too much time on the mats, learning each other's bodies.

And she felt utterly exposed in front of him now, more than all the times he had her pinned underneath him. Not expecting to run into anyone, she hadn't grabbed a robe and now stood in front of him in only her silky pajama shorts, a tee shirt and her combat boots. Her hair flowed freely, blowing lightly in the wind. Goosebumps prickled on her exposed legs.

"Stiff," Eric sounded genuinely surprised to see her. And why not, it was close to three in the morning.

A cigarette rested between his lips, drawing her full attention.

It wasn't fair for a man to have such beautiful lips, she mused ruefully. No wonder she was so flustered after a simple kiss. He was the perfect male specimen with his wide, full lips- and the rest of him so cut and firm. He was a suitable enough candidate for a young girls' lust.

She watched, mesmerized, as he blew a cloud of smoke from between his lips as he stared right back at her.

"I couldn't sleep," Tris admitted, not sure why she offered this information. He hadn't asked and she knew his disdain for small talk.

"Sit," he offered, patting the concrete wall that served as his seat. He was tall enough that his boots crunched gravel beneath them, but Tris found that her legs dangled when she took her seat next to him.

"I didn't think anyone would be up here," she said in hushed tones, looking down at her feet.

"Obviously. You wouldn't have come up here if you knew I was here."

Somewhat in a daze, Tris looked up slowly, just in tine to watch Eric take another drag from his cigarette with those perfectly formed lips of his. She had never found smoking attractive before, but she was willing to bet that Eric could make a lot of things look attractive.

"So," he began. "A sudden bout of insomnia?"

"Something like that."

Coming back to herself a little, Tris flushed lightly.

He knew, she thought, though there was really no way that he could know for sure what was troubling her.

Their kiss had been brief. But what was supposed to be a simple apology had turned out to be much more and Tris couldn't stop herself from gazing at the young leader in wonder. True, she had never tried to kiss anyone else before and she had no basis for comparison, but she had felt the sparks, the electricity of his mouth against hers. She had felt need.

"Why are you up here?" Tris asked finally, to distract herself from her burning cheeks. Lucky it was dark. He wouldn't have been able to see her flush in the darkness.

"Just felt like having a smoke." He responded so casually that Tris was suddenly sure he was lying. Or at least, there was more to it.

"It's the middle of the night," she reminded him gently, with a playful elbow to his side.

He didn't smile, but he didn't scowl either.

"So maybe I couldn't sleep either."

"Too much on your mind?" She asked boldly.

She saw Eric's eyes flicker down towards her lips and she swallowed hard.

"Being a leader does have its drawbacks," he replied non committedly, though she thought she heard a trace of hesitation in his tone as if he weren't sure if that was the correct response.

He was still staring at her mouth and Tris was beginning to feel self conscious by the time he flicked his cigarette butt off the roof. He made no attempt to hide the way he watched her, though his eyes were as cold and steely as ever.

"Something on my face?" She asked with a nervous laugh. His eyes met hers briefly, but darted right back to her lips. Suddenly he stood, brushing a bit of ash from his pants.

"Say I wanted to kiss you again." Her breath caught in her throat, surprised by his forwardness. "Would I get hit for my trouble?"

"No," she managed, grateful that her voice was steady. "I wouldn't hit you."

"Good."

His mouth was on hers in an instant and Tris let out a tiny squeak in shock. She had been totally unprepared for the assault, even with the warning he had given her. For a moment she thought she was going to break her word to Eric not to hit him, though out of surprise rather than indignation.

She quickly stopped fighting as Eric brought his hands up, holding both sides of her face in his hands, drawing her closer as his tongue slid across her bottom lip.

She was instantly lost in the moment, and thankful for it because such an event was unprecedented and she had no idea what to do besides part her mouth for his tongue. She had seen the Dauntless making out like this in the Pit, but never had she thought to experience it for herself.

She allowed his tongue to glide across her own, allowed him to set the pace. It was slow and tantalizing and set her on edge. She was in wonder from the feel of it all, his hands, his lips, his tongue. He tasted strongly of the cigarette he'd just smoked, but it was no deterrent to Tris, who just wanted him as close as possible.

She sighed with pleasure, fisting his short hair in one of her hands for just a moment before she caught herself.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, pulling away from his lips. His eyes weren't cold anymore. They were full of fire and... hungry.

He smirked at her, bending low to put his lips on her ear.

"Do it again," he whispered. Tris felt every movement of his lips on her skin as he spoke and she shuddered.

Out of some instinct that was buried beneath her Abnegation teachings, Tris pulled his hair again, bringing him to stand between her legs where his body sinfully pressed against her own.

His lips were then on her throat then, kissing a line down to her collarbone.

"Eric," she sighed, digging her nails into his shoulder. His hands were on the move, sliding down her sides until they came to rest on her hips. He paused in his ministrations, leaving Tris to wiggle beneath him.

"I'd have you now, if I could."

Tris was surprised by how breathless he sounded, but realized a moment later that she had bigger things to worry about. Her face blanched as she realized his meaning, never once thinking of where their actions would lead.

She suddenly felt very stupid and naïve and could hardly bear to meet his eyes.

They were still full of lust, but hardening as if he was slowly coming to the realization that he would find no relief for his hormones tonight.

Their position was precarious, him in between her legs, hands on her hips to pull their bodies even closer. Her hands still on his shoulders, though no longer searching for bare skin. Their faces were still inches apart when Tris whispered her apologies.

"Oh. Eric, I'm sorry."

"No apology is necessary," he snapped, stepping back from her, leaving Tris unbearably cold without his body heat. "I saw your fear landscape, remember? I'd have to be Number Boy if I ever wanted to get you naked."

She recoiled as if he'd slapped her.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," she hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. She felt more exposed than ever and wished she would have gotten fully dressed before leaving her apartment.

"Don't I?" he asked coldly, all trace of his warmth gone. "You're going to lie to my face and tell me that you wouldn't drop your panties for Four if he was here instead of me?

"I wouldn't!" she insisted, face burning so red she wouldn't doubt that Eric could see in the dark.

He bent low to whisper in her ear again, lips brushing against her skin softly, as if they weren't arguing, as if they were truly lovers.

"Keep telling yourself that."


	14. Chapter 14

She hadn't meant for it to happen, but Tris and Eric were at odds again.

He didn't say much of anything, which wasn't much of a change, but she knew.

Tris kept trying to think of an apology, but everything she came up with seemed to fall short.

Inexplicably, her body seemed to have a mind of its own. While Tris was almost positive she didn't want a sexual relationship, it didn't stop her body from betraying her with its desire, giving her feelings she couldn't comprehend and was ill equppied to deal with after all her years with the Abnegation.

It made physical training unbearable, for when they touched, he scorched her skin and Tris found her face turning deep shades of red.

Even Eric seemed affected, and that's what suprised her the most. He kept his hands off her except when they were sparring, and even then he held himself back.

Tris was doing as well as she ever had on the mats, thanks to Eric's distraction. He was still able to throw her around easily, but he refused to grapple with her and it gave Tris plenty of time to recover. Plenty of time to realize she had made a mistake.

She had begun something when she kissed him, put something in motion that she was powerless to stop. It was going to change their relationship irrevocably. For better or worse, Tris wasn't sure yet.

"It's lunch time," Eric barked, dropping his fists. It was actually ten minutes until lunch time, but he was looking strained so she didn't question him. "Get a full plate. I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

She gritted her teeth and watched Eric walk away, towards the locker rooms.

She had no choice but to head for the cafeteria alone.

The path to her destination was twisted around the chasm, a place she avoided unless absolutely necessary since her confrontation with Peter. She had gotten lost as an initiate more than once for her reluctance to get too close. She had since memorized the paths to avoid being too near the drop off and they served her well today as she made it to the cafeteria just before twelve.

By now, gossip regarding her initiation had mostly died down and Tris was not prepared for the loud hush that fell over the room as she entered.

She spotted Christina and Will, neither of whom had made eye contact in weeks, but now they were openly staring at her, as were a fair amount of the population of Dauntless.

Tris took a deep breath and headed for the line, trying not to notice how so many eyes followed her. As she stood in line for a lunch plate, one server she didn't recognize shook her head at Tris as she handed her a tray.

This was something new, she thought with a frown. This was not just about initiation rumors, it was something else.

She sat at a table by herself, as usual. She was about to assemble her hambuger with shaking hands when someone pulled out a chair next to her and sat down.

It was Four, eying her almost aggressively.

She stared at him mutely, taken by surprise.

"You need to be careful," he said without preamble.

"Why?" It didn't escape her notice that the attention of the room was on the two of them. "What's happened?"

"There are eyes everywhere Tris. And Dauntless aren't good at keeping secrets."

Her face fell, and a horrible idea came to mind.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she insisted, casually trying to pry more information from the young man.

"I think you do."

"What are they saying now?" Tris demanded, suddenly struck by her anger. Why was she doomed to be the target of Dauntless rumors? "It's not like it actually matters."

"It might. Leaders are held to a higher standard than you or me."

His words confirmed her fears, but she still was taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

He gave her a severe look.

"You're a smart girl. Just remember the cameras next time you're alone with him."

The cameras, of course. Perhaps they were even on the roof, as it was an entrance to the compound. She didn't doubt that it was someone in the control room with the loose lips.

Not Four, certainly. But someone had seen her stolen moments with Eric.

Only the strongest display of self control allowed Tris to hold back her groan. She wanted to bury her head in her hands, but she knew there were too many pairs of eyes watching.

She had a horrible feeling that she knew exactly what kind of rumors to expect. And if she knew the Dauntless, they wouldn't waste time.

"Thank you for telling me," Tris muttered, spearing a pickle with her fork with a little more force than necessary.

There was silence between the two for a few moments, where Four looked at her seriously, taking in her expression. She felt open and vulnerable under his stare and she didn't like it all. She had always wanted to get Four's attention, but not like this.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," he offered, sounding sincere. He covered her hand with his own and squeezed lightly. "You belong here. No matter what they say."

"Sorry, am I interrupting?"

If Tris had wanted to hide before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now, inbetween the two Dauntless men she was rumored to have been involved with.

Four removed his hand from hers quickly and they both looked at Eric.

He seemed calm enough, but Tris recognized the blaze behind his eyes and his stiff posture, indicating that he was angry. Livid, if the creases between his eyebrows were any indication.

"Eric," Four nodded to him. He left just as he had arrived, silently and suddenly.

Tris was nervous to see him leave, for she wasn't sure she wanted to be alone with Eric at the moment.

He was already angry with her. Remembering how he vented his anger on the mats, she shuddered to think what new problems her little conversation with Four would cause.

"Something's... happenned. He was just warning me," Tris explained, slightly panicky at the dark expression on Eric's face as he sat in Four's now empty chair.

"Oh? Whatever about?"

Judging by Eric's raised brow and sarcastic tone, he was already aware of the situation.

Without thinking, Tris punched him on the arm.

"Unbelievable. You could have told me," she whispered, suddenly aware of their audience.

"It won't affect you. The leaders know how hard you've worked to be where you are now."

"Do you know what people are saying about me?" She didn't, but she could guess, and she was positive it was nothing good.

"Were you this angry when Four was the one you seduced?" His tone was biting, eyes cold.

"Of course I was," she hissed, fighting the urge to hit him again. "Because none of it is true. You know that, Eric."

"It doesn't matter what I think. And it shouldn't matter what they think." He gestured around the room, where very few people had the decency to look away.

She drew in a deep breath to calm her racing heart, hoping that Eric didn't notice how rattled she was. She hid her shaking hands on her lap, wiping sweaty palms on her pants. With a slow exhale, she hid her fear from her audience and tried to pretend that nothing was amiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Whore.

She had heard the word plenty of times now, was almost used to it accompanying her name in patches of conversation she overheard. The familiarity didn't make it any easier to bear.

The majority of the population of Dauntless thought she had seduced Four to secure her place in the faction and now they thought she was sleeping her way to the top with Eric. Her reputation in Dauntless was damaged beyond repair.

The worst part was how completely helpless she was to change the situation.

For one, she couldn't even deny that she was involved with Eric because it was a partial truth. Even though he hadn't touched her for days now, they had shared something intimate, something that all of Dauntless was now aware of.

There was also the little fact that everything Tris did fed these rumors, and it was impossible to avoid.

She and Eric were training together, so it wasn't as though she could stay away from him as she had done with Four. Every time they were seen together, they added fuel to the fire and it wouldn't be long before the whole situation would go up in flames.

She began to look forward to her training sessions more and more, because it was the only time she was free of prying eyes and muttered rumors. She could concentrate on herself and improving her skill.

And quite honestly, if faced with Eric's steely indifference or the combined whispers of an entire faction, Tris would choose the former every time.

They were on the mats again, and Tris was starting to become frustrated with this part of her training. She knew she was improving here, but it was hard to tell because Eric refused to spar properly. He acted as if her touch burned him and avoided it at all costs, instead focusing on defense.

She smiled sweetly at Eric when she hit him hard enough to knock him back with a quick jab to the throat that he was too slow to block.

He gasped for air for a moment, but recovered far more quickly than Tris had expected and her victory was short lived. Grabbing her leg around the thigh, he picked her up and threw her to the side like she was nothing.

She hit the mats hard, unprepared for the impact and it rattled her bones.

"Don't get cocky," he snarled at her, but Tris heard a hint of a wheeze in his voice from her well placed punch.

Lying on the ground in a heap of tangled limbs, Tris was currently feeling neither cocky or confident. He always seemed to find a way to best her and he made it look so easy.

Not for the first time, she wished she could see how she fared with a different opponent.

"Come on, get up," Eric ordered, keeping a fighting stance.

Tris suddenly got an idea, though she knew it was risky.

"No."

"No?" He repeated incredulously.

"No. I'm done being thrown around because you won't really fight me."

He laughed darkly, but didn't deny her words.

"You'd be thrown around no matter what. You're weak. How you ever got past initiation is beyond me."

"I worked for it," she growled, still sitting on the mats. In her anger, she thought about standing to face him again, but she knew that was only what he wanted.

She wasn't giving in.

"You don't want to really spar with me now. Trust me on that, Stiff." His voice sounded dangerous, matching the glint in his eyes.

Tris didn't back down. She wasn't about to admit defeat so soon.

"I can handle it, you know I can."

All at once he was in front of her, pulling her up by the arm roughly. There was fire in his eyes again and Tris recognized that look from before.

"You have no idea what I want to do to you," he growled, tightening his grip around her elbow.

"I do. I do know, Eric."

"Really? You think so, do you?"

Throwing caution to the wind, Tris pressed her lips to his quickly, before she had time to change her mind.

She wasn't expecting to be pushed away so quickly. He let go of her arm and backed away a step.

"Are you crazy?" he whispered harshly. "There's cameras everywhere in here."

"But I just wanted to tell you-

"Not here. If leadership thinks you're not taking your training seriously, they won't hesitate to demote you."

Tris blushed, both from the rejection and her own stupidity. Of course she had forgotten about the cameras again. When Eric stared at her with those burning eyes it became impossible to think clearly.

"When? If not now, when can I speak to you?"

"How about never?" he spat, narrowing his eyes. Tris didn't understand. It was obvious he wanted her as much as she had wanted him. Why reject her again?

"We need to talk. Whatever this thing is-"

"This is nothing, do you understand?" he asked with venom in his voice. "Whatever you think is happening here is just your imagination."

Tris cursed, very uncharacteristically.

"I don't believe you. The way you kissed me-"

"It was a mistake. I'm not about to be demoted for fooling around with the class whore."

She drew in a sharp breath at that, shocked by his harsh words.

"But-but I'm not... you know the truth." She managed very quietly.

"It doesn't matter what I think. You're under a microscope. And so am I. Just let it go Tris."

Her heart wretched a little as she watched him walk away, eyes following the graceful curve of his back.

She was not going to let it go.


	16. Chapter 16

You guys can leave suggestions for what you'd like to see in this story. I'd be glad for it. I only have a general idea where this fic is going and there's plenty of room for input!

xXxX

Tris had never set out to seduce anyone before and it was significantly harder than she expected.

Maybe she shouldn't have been so surprised, it was Eric, afterall. She had never met anyone so infuriatingly indifferent.

Her plan was only made harder by the prying eyes that seemed to follow them everywhere, and the blinking red dots in the corners of the room that signified a camera.

It was utterly impossible to get a minute alone with him, and Tris found herself thinking she was going to have to resort to drastic measures.

She needed to speak to him alone. Her days werent getting any easier with Eric clouding her thoughts constantly, even when she shoulde have been concentrating on her training.

Scheming, Tris took a bite of her scrambled eggs and watched her leader from accross the breakfast table. He had a file opened in front of him, reading as he ate. He was so engrossed in the file, or perhaps just ignoring her, and she casually watched his features darken with every word he read. He didn't like the contents of the file, that much was certain.

She jumped a little when he slammed the folder closed.

"Something wrong?" She asked tentatively, hoping he didn't go off on a rampage.

"Your score for physical training is mediocre enough to pass. You'll be beginning another stage of leadership training today. Office work. Paperwork, that sorr of thing."

She cocked a brow, confused. That's what he was so angry about?

"That doesn't sound so awful."

"We'll be working in my office."

"Oh?"

 _Oh._

It came to her at once. There were no cameras in Eric's office.

"We'll head upstairs after breakfast and I'll show you how we do things in Dauntless."

Yes, Tris thought. She would not waste this opportunity. First and foremost, she needed to know if there was something between them or if her affection was unrequited.

With vigor, Tris finished her breakfast, for once not minding the whispers of the girls at the table behind them. She had bigger things on her mind.

She wasn't sure if Eric had figured out her intentions, because he refused to meet her eyes, which was slightly off putting. She thought he might have been as excited about the time alone as she was, but he was cold and aloof as ever, not showing a hint of interest.

So, she followed Eric to the upper levels where his office was located, unable to stop herself from watching the graceful way he moved. It was very alluring and Tris nearly sighed at the sight.

She was so stuck in her thoughts, she even stumbled a few times on the uneven ground.

It was a relief to finally make it to his office, Tris felt some of her anxiety fade away. The halls were clear of people, which put her at ease.

Eric stopped at a room to the left, one where the door was shut tight. Tris watched him take a keyring out of his pocket and find the correct one with ease, no matter the sheer number of keys on the ring.

Tris actually felt chills of anticipation run down her back as he opened the door wide and gestured for her to come in.

He went to his desk without closing the door, which made Tris rethink the whole situation for a short moment.

With courage she didn't know she was capable of, she pushed the door closed with a quiet snap and watched Eric's face break out in suprise.

"Tris," he growled, seeming to catch on to her intentions. "We're here to work."

"Not yet," she shook her head in disagreement. Hopefully looking much braver than she felt, Tris crossed the room to Eric to stand in front of him.

They regarded each other for a moment in silence, each staring into the others eyes.

"I need you to know," Tris whispered finally. She placed her hand on his chest, like a lover might. He looked strained, but didn't move away from her. "This wasn't a mistake for me. I...I cant get you out of ny head. And I need to know where I stand."

"Oh, Tris," Eric sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's not that simple."

"It could be. We dont have to let everyone control us."

"That's where you're wrong," he shook his head, almost sadly. "I told you I'm not losing my position for you and I meant it."

Silence met his statement. No, she hadn't forgotten his earlier words, but had been hoping some of it was false bravado.

"No one has to know. I can keep a secret."

He laughed without humor.

"If that were the case, I don't think your tryst with Four would be common knowledge among the Dauntless."

"You keep brining it up like something actually happened," she snapped, losing her temper for a moment. "You know Four never touched me."

"But you wanted him to."

He looked like he was about to turn away, so Tris did the only thing that made sense.

Her lips were on his so quickly that he didn't have time to reject her, with a light, but lingering kiss. To her immense suprise and joy, he kissed her back, slowly and sensually, taking the time to explore her mouth and holding her face with a gentle grip of his hands.

Encouraged by Eric's response, Tris bit his bottom lip softly. He came to life then, squeezing whatever bare skin he could find with both of his rough hands. Pressing his lips to hers harder, more desperately. His hands on her hips were more welcome than she could ever tell him.

"Nothing is kept a secret for long in Dauntless," he breathed when they were forced to break apart for air. His words were at odds with his actions as he traced shapes on her the bare skin of her back with his fingertips. The resulting shiver was not unpleasant. Tris did her best not to attack him with her lips again, but it was difficult.

"I understand the consequences. I just want you," she said softly into his ear.

She copied his movements and ran her fingers across his biceps. How many times had she imagined doing this?

"Sleeping with a trainee is generally a good way to get into trouble with Leadership." He mumbled the words into her hair, sounding resigned. Tris was glad they were so close, that way he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

"Only if they know about it."

He pullled back a little to look her in the eyes. She gave him a sheepish little smile, cheeks still flushed with color.

"You won't be happy until you see me Factionless, will you?"


	17. Chapter 17

"You wont be happy until you see me factionless, will you?"

How had things gotten so out of control?

Eric stared down at the girl in front of him, watching her big, wide eyes stare directly into his.

She wanted him. She wanted _him._ And she didn't seem to care about any of the reasons why it was simply impossible.

Hell, he wasn't even positive if he cared anymore. The thought of his smart mouthed initiate on her knees in front of him was more than enticing enough to make him forget most of the Dauntless manifesto and any accompanying rules.

"Are you afraid?"

He was rendered speechless by her question and could only stare at her, mouth drawn into a thin line.

In truth, he _was_ afraid, but he would never tell her that. He was afraid of his feelings towards her, afraid of how close he was to giving everything up for her.

She waited patiently for his response, worrying at her lower lip with her teeth.

"You started this," she reminded him softly.

He thought back to when he had kissed her in the elevator- when she had slapped him. To the roof, to all the times he had initiated a kiss between them, giving Tris more than one good reason to be standing before him now. He could only blame himself for their current predicament.

"I made a mistake," he admitted, holding tightly onto her wrist so that she couldn't pull away from him. She settled for narrowing her eyes in annoyance. "I let my need for you cloud my judgement. If we continue on like this, we'll both end up being investigated."

Surprise flickered accross her features for moment, soon replaced with a steely resolve.

"Investigated? For a few kisses?"

"It's not that simple. Leadership will have reason to believe that you did not truly earn your place in the Dauntless hierarchy. I might lose my position. Certainly you would lose yours. Is that something you're willing to risk?"

"I have faith in the system," she replied easily, taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together. Her dainty hand was almost hidden beneath his larger one. "I've worked so hard for my position, they couldn't possibly deny that."

"Your faith is stronger than mine, it seems," he sighed.

He caught her staring at his lips with a longing in her eyes.

It was too much for him to bear.

He kissed her again, a brush of lips, without the lust that usually clouded his judgement.

He knew what he was doing, knew the risks. The problem was that he didn't care. He wanted her too, damn it. It was all too easy to imagine her, naked and writhing in pleasure beneath him. So easy, and so close to becoming reality. He knew she wouldn't deny him. The thought made his pants uncomfortably tight.

"Tell me you dont want this," she whispered, their breath mingling together, faces only inches apart.

"That was never the issue," he admitted, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and taking a moment to admire her. She wanted him so badly, he could tell. It was the lust in her eyes, her slightly parted lips, the way her chest heaved breathlessly. It was a miracle his self control held out for as long as it had.

"Please, Eric," she whispered and it almost broke him.

Almost.

"I can't, Tris. My place is with leadership."

As soon as he said the words, he regretted them, but it was too late to take them back now.

The silence between them was tense and heavy and lasted far too long for Eric's liking. He searched her eyes for a reaction, any reaction. But she stood still as a statue, her face stony.

He wanted to shake her, to force some emotion, even if it was anger. Wanted to hear her argue her point, to make him rationalize what they were doing.

Without speaking, she stepped back, putting a respectable two feet between them.

"Tris..."

"We should get started on training." She motioned to the computer on his desk.

A heavy weight settled into his chest as he nodded, understanding the message.

There was nothing more to say about the subject.


	18. Chapter 18

Tris sat alone in the cafeteria, feeling self conscious. No one was paying attention to her that she could see, but she wanted nothing more than to disappear to her apartment for the night.

Eric hadn't told her where he would be, only that he wouldn't be there for dinner. She was impressed he even deigned to tell her that much, the mood he was in lately.

Not that her mood was much better. These days there was a ball of tension in the her stomach that wouldn't go away no matter what. She knew it wasn't right to let it affect her training, but that was exactly what had happened.

Training was her personal hell on Earth. Every time Eric was around it woke in her a fierce desire for his touch. Instead of finding her training cathartic as she used to, it seemed only to add to her discomfort. She always left the office and the gym feeling wound up and worse than before she went in, craving Eric's hands on her skin.

A hush fell over the cafeteria and Tris took notice. When she looked up, she found that she was, once again, the center of attention. Max stood over her table, looking harried.

"Tris. Walk with me a moment?"

"Sure," she said, although she was anything but sure. What could Max possibly want from her in the middle of dinner? Certainly anything work related could have waited until the next day, where he would call her to his office.

She followed him from the room, ignoring the way everyone was watching them. She was used to it.

"I'm afraid your training is going to be delayed for a few weeks," Max began once they were in the hall. He looked tired, but still offered her a small smile anyways.

"Why?" She was immediately confused.

"It's Eric," he explained, without really explaining anything at all. Tris felt her stomach drop, fast and heavy.

"What's wrong with Eric?" She blurted out, stopping in the middle of the hall in her suprise.

"He was shot- no, he's fine," Max amended quickly, seeing the horrified look on Tris' face. "He's in the infirmary now, getting the bullets removed. He was leading a patrol in the factionless sector when it happened."

"Bullets? How many times was he shot?" Tris gaped, unable to believe her ears.

"Just twice," Max assured her, as if it would comfort her. "But he's going to need a couple weeks to heal up, which is why I came to break the news about your training. I'll see about finding a substitute trainer, but there's really no one else who is qualified."

"Can I see him?" Tris asked, her voice sounding croaky and rough. She cleared her throat, a little embarassed.

"Of course," Max smiled gently. "But I can't promise he'll be in any mood for visitors."

Tris didn't care. Parting from Max, she made her way to the infirmary. Her hands were sweaty and she was shaking slightly by the time she reached the medical wing.

She had an image in her mind of Eric, torn open by bullet holes, face wrenched in pain as doctors bent over him trying to close his wounds before he bled out. It made her feel slightly sick to her stomach.

She walked into the infirmy to find it busy with a flurry of activity.

A harassed looking nurse stood by the reception desk, holding an icepack to a male nurse's nose.

"Excuse me," Tris said, noting with displeasure how her voice shook. "Can I see Eric please? Which room is he in?"

"Oh, him." The girl huffed, pointing with her free hand to a room just ahead. Tris thanked the nurse distractedly.

There was a privacy curtain drawn, dividing the room. Tris gritted her teeth, preparing herself, and pushed the curtain aside.

There was a lone female doctor next to the hospital bed, wrapping Eric's bare torso with thick, white gauze. Blood was already soaking through the gauze in two crimson spots.

The gunshot wounds, Tris realized, drawing in a sharp breath.

The doctor looked at her, suprised by her sudden appearance.

"Tris." Eric slurred, sounding pleased, happy even. His eyes were hazy and unfocused and he looked drunk.

"What's wrong with him?" Tris asked the doctor without taking her eyes off of Eric.

"He's sedated," the woman answered, taping the end of the gauze to Eric's chest. "He hit one of my assistants and broke his nose."

"So you drugged him?" Tris asked in disbelief. She had never seen Eric in less than perfect control of himself. The effect was startling.

"They shot me up with a needle, Tris," Eric chimed in helpfully.

"He injured one of my staff. We were following protocol." The doctor sounded clinical and indifferent as if she didn't have the time to deal with Tris' line of questioning. "Lie back please."

"Don't want to," Eric shoved the woman's hands away and shook his head.

"Please, Mr. Coulter." She tried again, sounding exasperated. Her hands barely touched his shoulders when he shoved them away again.

"No," he insisted, sounding like his normal, imposing self for a moment, until he burst out laughing.

Tris had never heard him laugh so freely before. It was strangely endearing. His lips were stretched into a wide smile, one that exposed twin dimples in his cheeks and made him look almost innocent.

"Lie down, Mr. Coulter," the doctor demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

He ignored her completely and stood up instead. Tris and the doctor rushed to grab hold of him as he swayed on the spot.

"Hurts," Eric muttered, touching his bandages and wincing. "Tris, it hurts."

"He's too far gone from the injection," the doctor told Tris, "I need you to help me get him back on the bed."

"Me? I'm not- I can't..."

"If you don't help me, he's going to rip his stitches and end up back in surgery," she said shortly. Tris couldn't really blame the woman for her impatience. Eric was hardly a model patient.

"Eric," Tris called, tightening her grip on his shoulder. His skin was cold and clammy, but damn if he didn't feel good under her palms.

"Wanna go home," he whined, hand still hovering over his wounds. "I need to sleep... don't feel too good..."

"You can sleep here," she told him, brushing the hair from his eyes with the back of her hand. Another first. She had never seen him with a single hair out of place. She stroked his hair again, imitating what her mother used to do for her when she was sick.

"Don't want to," he repeated, though he sounded less sure of himself. "Wanna go home."

"You can't go home yet. You got shot, do you remember?"

"I'm fine," he insisted.

Tris understood the doctor's exasperation. He was as argumentative and stubborn as ever, even drugged up on sedatives.

"Let them help you," she whispered in his ear, trying to soothe him.

He met her eyes then, and Tris saw a glimmer of recognition in them beneath the haze of drugs.

With a little coaxing, Tris managed to get him back into bed and into a lying position.

He protested weakly as the doctor began strapping him down to the bed with thick, nylon cords.

"Is that really neccesary?" Tris asked, her distress genuine. Eric was struggling against his bonds already and she thought for sure that he was going to pull his stitches out.

"It's for his own safety," the other woman told her, not sharing her concern. Eric gasped in pain as she tightened the strap over his chest. It was dangerously close to the bleeding wounds on his torso.

"You're hurting him," Tris snapped, grabbing her arm.

The doctor tore her arm out of Tris' grasp with a sharp glare.

"Put your hands on me again and I'll have you removed."

Tris knew she would make good on the threat. With no choice but to back down, she turned to Eric, ignoring the doctor completely.

There was a light sheen of sweat on his forehead and his features were twisted into a grimace.

"Can't you give him a painkiller?" Tris asked, but when she turned back around the doctor was gone.

She swore outloud, sure it would carry into the hall.

"Tris..." Eric groaned.

She took the chair by his bedside, pulling it closer so that she could reach his face.

"It's alright," she cooed, stroking his hair again. His eyes shut almost instantly, relief visible on his features.

"I'm glad you're here," he muttered, eyelashes fluttering against his skin. He sounded almost like his normal self except for the slight whine in his voice.

He was a pitiful sight. The usually fierce leader strapped down to the hospital bed, groaning and sweating bullets.

He was obviously in pain and Tris was beginning to think they hadn't given him any painkillers at all.

"I'm going to find a doctor. You need something for the pain."

"No, don't leave!" It sounded like an order, though there was a hint of panic in his voice.

Ruefully, Tris sat back down.

"Okay, okay. Lie still."

He eyed her suspiciously, but stopped fidgeting.

"Swear you won't leave."

"I won't leave," she promised, getting comfortable in her chair.

It was going to be a long night.


	19. Chapter 19

Tris woke up in semi darkness, unsure of what had woken her or where she was.

"Glad to see you're awake."

"Eric," she gasped, standing up in surprise. It came back to her in a rush. Eric had been shot. They were in the infirmary.

No longer drugged on sedatives, his icy cold demeanor was back and when he opened his mouth next it was to make a demand.

"Get these restraints off of me."

Tris didn't even consider arguing, though she wondered if the nurses would give her hell when they realized what she had done.

Her fingers worked at the buckles, loosening the straps until Eric was free.

He sat up slowly, not betraying a hint of pain on his face.

This was not the same man who had made her promise to stay while in a haze of drugs. He stared at her, eyes cold and unfeeling.

"What are you doing here, Tris?"

"I- You were shot."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Did you stay all night?"

"Yes," she answered, suddenly embarrassed. She hadn't even considered leaving, not after promising that she would stay with him.

She felt stupid- she should have realized that he wouldn't want her around once he was sober. She could have left once he had passed out and he never would have known the difference. She should have.

He stood slowly, gingerly, unable to hide his wounds.

"You should take it easy," Tris suggested, not believing for one minute that he would listen to her.

"I'm leaving," was his reply. "I'm going home."

He slipped his boots on, but paused when he bent to tie them, his hand hovering over his bandages.

His wounds wouldn't allow him to reach, Tris realized. After a moment's hesitation, Tris kneeled in front of Eric and began tying his laces with nimble fingers.

"Do you like being on your knees, Stiff?" He asked quietly, sounding amused.

She blushed and tugged the laces of his boot tighter, avoiding eye contact. She didn't need him to point out that his groin was right in front of her face.

"I'm just trying to help. Since you're determined to leave against doctors' orders."

He smirked then and Tris felt her heart flutter. She simultaneously loved and hated how he affected her with such a simple gesture.

"I can think of another way you can help me from down there."

Moving on to his other boot, Tris mustered the courage to look him in the eye as she pulled the laces tight.

"You made it quite clear that you don't want me."

"That doesn't seem to be stopping you," Eric said. "Why are you really here, Tris?"

She stood then, toe to toe with him, staring up into his beautiful, steely blue eyes. For a few long moments, she was lost.

"I wanted to make sure you would be okay. That's all."

"And why, out of everyone here at Dauntless, are you the one in my hospital room?"

"Well obviously, no one else cares if you live or die," she snapped defensively. She regretted her harsh words at once, but it didn't seem to affect him the way she would have expected.

The smirk on his face only grew wider. It was disconcerting to Tris, who found herself taking a half step back before she realized what she was doing.

"How lucky for me that I have you."

"You don't," she muttered.

"What's that?"

"You don't. Have me," she said, louder with false bravado.

"Yet here you are."

"I obviously made a mistake."

When she turned to leave, Eric grabbed her arm with a speed that startled her.

"You shouldn't have come," he told her. Then he kissed her.

She got over the initial shock quickly and Tris responded enthusiastically, her hands flying to the back of his head to tangle in his hair.

He took her breath away.

This was what she dreamed of, what she craved during those long hours of training at his side. His mouth was hot and demanding, coaxing hers into action. It was easy, far too easy, to lose herself in him.

Eric's hands slid down her body from her arms to her waist, her waist to her butt.

Tris didn't want to stop him, even as he squeezed her ass roughly.

She couldn't get enough, couldn't feel enough. He set a furious pace and she could only try her hardest to keep up because her head was starting to spin from a lack of air.

He let out a breathless moan into her mouth and Tris swooned. She could taste him, so sweet and heady against her tongue.

She responded by pulling on his hair, forcing his face down to hers while standing on her tip toes where she could reach his lips easier.

Eric hissed in pain, pulling away from her.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, letting go of his hair quickly.

"No," he panted breathlessly. "It's not you, it's..."

His wounds, Tris realized. She had pressed herself directly against the gunshot wounds on his torso.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

Peeling her body from his, Tris stared in horror at the bloody bandages.

"It's fine," he told her, still slightly breathless. His face was pale and pinched, though she suspected he was doing his best to hide the pain.

"Are you okay?" Tris asked, unsure. "I'll get the doctor-"

He grabbed her arm again as she turned and Tris found herself staring into the depths of his gaze, frozen in her tracks.

"I don't need a doctor. Calm down, Tris."

She let out the breath she had been holding with a noisy exhale.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she whispered, wishing that his eyes weren't so intense. She couldn't look away. Even with his hair a mess and a day's worth of stubble on his face he was so devestatingly handsome in that moment that Tris could barely breathe.

"You're such a Stiff," he chuckled, though not without a hint of tension in his voice. He was hurting, Tris could tell.

"You don't have to pretend. I know you're in pain." She took her hand and placed her palm lightly on his chest over his heart. His pulse was racing. She could feel every heartbeat pounding under her fingertips, far too fast to be normal.

He grabbed her hand with his, holding it tightly in his grip. It bordered on painful, but Tris didn't flinch.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a definite edge to his voice.

"So you can touch me, but I can't touch you? That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair," he snapped, letting go of her hand. It tingled pleasantly as the blood came rushing back to her fingertips. Far more troubling was the loss of his touch.

"No," she agreed. "It isn't."


	20. Chapter 20

I'm almost positive I'm going to have to change the rating of this story to M for sexual situations. I'm a little concerned because I think some readers are too young for that kind of content. Please, I'd love to hear your opinions on the subject before I write anything else. I'm sorry, but I did say I had no idea what I was doing.

This chapter has a strong T rating for minor sexual content.

xoxox

"Come on, you have to be faster than that."

Tris huffed in annoyance and swung her fist at Four again.

He dodged her blow easily.

Getting frustrated, she aimed a low kick to his knee.

Four grabbed her foot and shoved it away before it made contact.

Tris swore under her breath.

There was a glint in his eye that she interpreted as amusement. He was enjoying himself.

When Max had told her that Four would be taking over her physical training until Eric was healed, she had expected it to become a lot easier. This wasn't the case.

He was every bit as talented in a fight as Eric, and maybe even a little bit faster. Sparring with him had Tris feeling tired and frustrated rather quickly.

"Maybe slow it down a little for us mere mortals," Tris quipped, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She jabbed with her right, aiming for his throat.

"He's rubbing off on you," Four said, diverting the blow with his forearm.

"Who?"

"Eric."

Tris paused for a moment too long, letting Four through her defenses when he stepped forward with a sharp jab to her abdomen.

He didn't hit half as hard as Eric did, but it still took her breath away.

"He is not," she wheezed, recovering quickly and delivering a quick hit to his temple with all the speed she could muster. To her surprise it landed, but it was a glancing blow. Four stepped back just in time and her fist only grazed him.

"You fight just like him," Four told her, wiping the sweat from his brow. He dropped his fists and relaxed his stance. Tris didn't let down her guard, in case he was faking. Eric had gotten her more than once with that act.

"Well that makes sense since he's training me, genius."

Her voice sounded sharper than normal, and Tris suddenly realized what Four was talking about. Maybe hanging out with Eric all the time was starting to take its toll.

The corners of his mouth turned up in the barest hint of a smile.

"Come on, we're done for the day. You did well."

"Thank you," Tris said quietly, forcing herself to return the smile.

She had been doing her best to concentrate on the task at hand, but now that Four had brought him up her mind inevitably returned to Eric.

The last she had seen of him had been in the infirmary three days ago.

Three days felt like an eternity already, and Tris couldn't deny she was missing Eric terribly. The days were long and, though she had Four's company at times, she was lonely without the young leader by her side. She would have sought him out, but her heart was still tender after his dismissal of her.

He had left her, standing alone in an empty hospital room, knees weak and her lips still swollen from their heated kisses.

Scowling, Tris peeled her sweaty clothes off and left them on the floor of the locker room as she turned on the shower.

He was all she had been able to think about and Tris wasn't certain that she minded. Thoughts of kissing Eric made her feel light and airy, as if she were walking on clouds. It was only when she realized that he would never be hers that the melancholy set in.

She tried not to dwell on that fact, and instead was consumed with her desire for the young leader. Memories of his lips, his hands on her body, his hot breath on her skin... it was all too much. She was wound tightly and craved relief that only he could provide.

Her hands spread soap over her body, from her small breasts, to the plane of her stomach and down to her pubis. Her breath hitched when her fingers brushed the sensitive spot that had been aching for days.

Feeling self conscious, Tris let her soapy fingers glide over the ache once more. It tickled slightly and sent a twinge of pleasure through her body. Unintentionally, she moaned.

She froze at the sound, fingers hovering over her body. Blushing, she removed her hand and let the water wash her fingers clean.

Tris had come to terms with her body's needs and had to admit that she needed a sexual release. With no knowlege of how to relieve the tension, Tris was left wanting and frustrated, dreaming of the man who left her in that state and wondering what it would be like when he finally took her innocence.

She knew one thing for sure- she wasn't giving him up without a fight.


	21. Chapter 21

Eric was not fully healed, but he was returning to his leadership role just one week after having been shot. According to Max, this included training Tris in her office duties. She couldn't deny that she was excited by the prospect, having expected him to be gone for a lot longer.

It had been the longest week of her life. Four was good company, but he wasn't Eric. The two men were similar- both were quiet and austere, cold and professional, always putting the job first. For Tris, having Four around was a small comfort, but it wasn't quite enough.

She eyed Four from accross the table, unable to concentrate on her lunch. She could barely contain her excitement and she was wriggling in her seat.

"Something wrong, Tris?" Four asked.

"No. Just... happy to be getting back on track," she replied somewhat honestly. Really, she was glad that she would get to see Eric again in just a few short minutes.

He had been absent for the past week, not even coming to meals. Tris figured he was probably holed up in his apartment so that no one would see him in his weakened state.

"You'd better get going," Four began, peering at her with the same stony expression he always wore. "You're going to be late."

Sure enough, the cafeteria was almost empty, the lunch hour waning. She sat straight up, startled. Tris had been so preoccupied with thoughts of seeing Eric again that she had failed to realize that she would indeed be late. It would take her at least five minutes to reach the Leadership offices, even at a brisk walk, and who knows what kind of mood Eric would be in by then.

"You're right," she sighed and stood up. "I'll see you later, Four. Thanks for the black eye."

"You're welcome," he offered with a hint of a smile. Tris couldn't help but to smile back fondly. Though she wasn't happy with the dark bruising around her eye from Four's closed fist, there was something to be said for his training techniques. Tris would have a few tricks to try out on Eric when he was well enough.

She and Four said their goodbyes and Tris hurried up the many flights of stairs to the leadership offices. She was panting slightly when she got to Eric's office and her hair was mussed from continously shoving the loose strands off of her sweaty face.

She knocked on the door and a shiver went down her spine at the cool voice that answered her.

"Come in."

Eric was seated at his desk, looking like his normal clean cut self. She didn't know what she had expected. If she hadn't seen the gunshot wounds herself, she would have never guessed he'd been afflicted only one week ago.

Tris shut the door behind her, not taking her eyes off Eric. He looked up from his computer and eyed her for a long moment.

"You're late."

"Only by a few minutes," she huffed, glancing at the clock on the wall. Three minutes past one. Tris was suddenly glad that Four was overseeing her physical training now and that Eric couldn't punish her with laps.

He stood, perhaps more slowly than he would have usually done and Tris noticed the careful way he held himself. He was still in pain then, she decided.

Still, she felt a sense of foreboding as he crossed the room to stand in front of her. They were only a foot apart and Tris could smell him. Cigarettes, aftershave and something that might have been antiseptic. She inhaled deeply and fought the urge to close her eyes in bliss.

After being separated from him for the past week, his scent was enough to make her head spin.

She startled when Eric reached out to take her chin in his hand. He tilted her face upwards and her breath hitched. Was he going to kiss her?

"I see you're enjoying your time with Four."

No, he was just checking out her black eye, she realized.

He let her chin drop suddenly, leaving her disappointed.

"He's a good trainer," she blurted out, realizing too late that this was the very wrong thing to say.

Eric's face didn't betray a hint of emotion, but she knew him. She knew how his eyes looked when he was angry, how his muscles tensed and he became a living statue.

"Maybe the arrangment could be made permanant," Eric said coldly. "Since his methods are so superior. I could easily step down."

"No, don't."

The words just slipped out. Tris wanted to cringe at how weak and desperate her voice sounded. How panicked. She suspected her tone was the reason behind the tiny little smirk on his face.

"Why not? He's teaching you so well. I'm sure you'll pass your final examination with no problem."

They stood in silence for a moment until Tris realized Eric was waiting for her to speak.

"I want you to teach me," she admitted quietly.

"Why?" He asked, his cold eyes boring into hers. "Why me when you could have Four?"

"You'll make me stronger," she said, knowing it was what he wanted to hear.

He looked appeased for the moment and Tris breathed out a sigh of relief.

"If you really want me to train you, I suggest you start acting like it. There's no excuse for that black eye."

Tris wanted to defend herself, but realized that it may not have been in her best interest to bring up Four's superior fighting techniques right now.

"I'll do better."

"I know you will, unless you want to lose your position in the training program. If you don't shape up, I might as well withdraw my support."

After all she had given up, the idea of not becoming a leader was unbearable.

"You wouldn't."

He let out a harsh laugh.

"I think it would be unwise to assume that you know what I would or would not do."

She stared at him with narrowed eyes, unsure of how to respond to the threat. He smirked, as if they were discussing a funny joke and not her entire future in Dauntless.

"I said I'd do better."

"See to it that you do. No one marks up that pretty face but me, understood?"

"Yes," she mumbled, caught off guard because he called her pretty.

"What was that?"

"Yes, sir."

He looked at her with a hint of approval in his eyes.

"You might make a decent soldier one day, Stiff."


	22. Chapter 22

I've decided to change the rating because the plot seems to demand it. Chapters with mature content will be marked clearly in case anyone wants to skip them.

xxxx

Eric's mood remained dark for the rest of the day. He hated looking at Tris and seeing her black eye, the proof that another man had put his hands on her. And not just any man. _Four_.

It felt as though she had betrayed him somehow, though logically Eric knew that Tris hadn't chosen to train with Four. That was all Max's doing.

Still, his jaw tightened every time he looked at that bruise, and he bit his tongue to stop himself from chewing her out again.

It wouldn't do any good.

In the back of his mind he knew that Tris was no match for Four, no matter how well Eric had trained her. She simply didn't have the experience.

With her attention on the computer screen, Eric ran his gaze over every bit of her skin that was visible to him, checking for bruises and abrasions.

He found what he was looking for on her arms, in the form of a collection of small black and blue circles that were almost certainly from fingers. Four had grabbed her with enough force to bruise, and he had done it more than once.

Eric clenched his fists, trying to ignore the burning in his gut, and trying not to think of the cause.

It didn't work.

Eric was jealous, plain and simple.

He had known that Tris was starting to get under his skin, but he hadn't imagined that the sight of a few bruises would enrage him so.

It was by sheer force of will that he refrained from grabbing the computer chair and spinning her around to face him. He wanted her to explain how she had gotten each and every one of those bruises, wanted to hear what she had to say. Had she been so distracted by finally having Four's attention that her defenses were down? Did she secretly enjoy having Four's hands on her skin?

Eric gazed down at the darkest of the bruises, a thumb print, judging by the location of the mark in comparison to the others.

His temper flared for a moment as he imagined Four's fingers wrapped around her arm and he had the sudden urge to cover those bruises with his own marks.

Instead, he put his hand on her shoulder as gently as he could.

To her credit, Tris only paused in her typing for a split second before resuming her work, though Eric felt her tense under his touch.

Had he not been in complete control of his emotions, Eric might have spun the chair around right there and demanded his answers.

Rather than frighten her, he began stroking the bare skin of her shoulder with his thumb. She continued typing, seemingly oblivious. Eric knew better. This was the girl who used almost every moment of their time together to seduce him. She wanted him, and he knew it. Why she was ignoring him, he couldn't say for sure, but he guessed it had something to do with her little crush on Four.

He longed to squeeze her, digging his fingers into her flesh until she acknowledged him, yet something held him back.

With his free hand, he brushed away a loose tendril of hair from her neck, taking pleasure in the way she shivered in response to his fingers on her skin.

Still, she did not stop typing, though she had slowed her pace considerably.

Getting agitated now, Eric began massaging her shoulders, forcing himself to be gentle, though he wanted nothing more than to dig his fingers into her skin until she bled.

A huge part of him wanted to punish Tris for letting another man touch her, but the voice of reason prevailed and he resisted.

She had stopped typing now, and Eric was satisfied. He paused in his ministrations, but Tris protested in a whisper.

"Don't stop," she said, turning her head so that she could look him in the eyes. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were hooded.

He resisted a smirk and continued to rub her shoulders, allowing himself to be a little rougher than he had before.

"You like that?" Eric asked, watching as the girl seemed to melt under his touch. She didn't answer, but she didn't have to. The little moan she let out was answer enough.

Tris wiggled in her seat, squeezing her thighs together. The sight made Eric chuckle. He was getting to her, as he knew he would. It was too easy with this girl.

He ducked his head low, bending so that he could take the tender skin of her neck inbetween his teeth. She actually gasped, both surprised and apparently pleased by his actions. He sucked on her skin for a long moment before releasing her. While admiring the small bruise he had left, he ran his tongue over the abused flesh, tasting her salty skin.

"Eric," she called, louder than was wise, considering they were in the middle of the leadership offices. Max was right across the hall.

"Quiet, Tris."

He shushed her with lips on her ear, gently nipping at the lobe.

Her breath came in pants now and Eric was momentarily distracted by his own arousal. In his haste to get her to lower her defenses, he had forgotten how much he wanted her.

"Please," she called, still too loudly.

Eric covered her mouth with his hand and bit her neck again, hard. It wasn't enough to break the skin, but no doubt there would be a ring of bruises from his teeth. She moaned against his hand as she tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

Though he was suprised by her behavior, he tried not to show it.

She likes it rough, Eric realized.

Perfect, he thought, running his tongue over the indentations his teeth had left in her skin.

She was perfect. Dauntless incarnate. Every time he thought he had her figured out, she had to go and prove him wrong.

He hoped she would prove him wrong in what was next.

Eric spun her chair around so that they were face to face and he kissed her roughly. Her hands tangled in his hair and she pulled him closer even as she returned the kiss.

It took everything he had to remember the purpose of his actions.

"Tris," he whispered, holding her chin in his hand. She stared back at him with wide eyes, her gaze falling to his mouth. Unable to resist, he took her bottom lip between his teeth and bit down. He tasted blood and remembered their very first kiss on that rooftop so many weeks ago.

This one was better.

"How did you get these?" He ran his hands down her arms, fingers stroking her soft skin with lazy intent.

She was silent, and confused by his question. Expecting her reaction, Eric covered her bruises with his own fingers and dug in. A startled gasp escaped her as he pressed on the marks, reminding her of their existence. They would be much darker by the time he was done.

"The bruises, Tris. How did you get them?"

"From Four." Her voice was steady when she spoke, leaving him impressed, but also disappointed. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Do you like it when he puts his hands on you? Is that why you let him mark you?"

"No. It's just from training, Eric."

"I don't believe you."

She huffed indignantly and pushed him away with her palms against his chest.

He allowed her, only because he wanted to see her face.

She was scowling as he had hoped, but better was the line of blood that ran down her chin from her split lip. He resisted the urge to lick it away, but only just.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want Four. I want you. I want you to-" She stopped short and looked up at him with emotion burning in her eyes.

"Go on," he said, suddenly feeling impatient.

"I... I want it to be you. For my first time."

He wasn't really surprised by her words, but rather by her audacity. He hadn't thought she would be brave enough to come out and say it.

"You assume a lot," Eric told her, trying not to appear as shocked as he felt.

"I know you want me too. It's obvious."

"Is that so? I believe we've had this conversation before."

She rolled her eyes and Eric had to fight back a frown. This wasn't going at all like he had thought it would.

"You don't have to pretend with me. I won't tell anyone."

He considered her carefully before choosing his next words. It wouldn't do to let her know that she was right. He wanted her so badly that he dreamed of her on occasion, but he wasn't about to tell her that. Better to play it off, pretend that he didn't care. Save his dignity. At the same time, he couldn't over sell it and pass up on the prize she was offering. He was walking a thin line.

"So you want me to pop your cherry," he crossed his arms over his chest smugly, taking pleasure in the sight of her flushed cheeks. "And then what? Am I supposed to deal with you trailing after me like a lost puppy afterwards? You want me to tell you that you're something special? Ask you to be mine?"

She was quiet for a long time as she regarded him and Eric grew worried that he had crossed the line.

"I understand what this is," she said suddenly. "The lust. It's just chemical. I'm not going to fall in love with you after one night."

Eric laughed heartily, with genuine humor.

"Don't be too sure about that."

She blushed again, yet gave him a small smile.

"I hope you're not making promises you can't keep."

Unable to help himself, Eric grinned back.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Is that a yes?" Her eyes were so full of hope that he had to laugh.

"One night, Tris. Then I expect you to forget this whole mess."

Her whole face brightened and Eric was struck. She was so damn beautiful, so innocent. Like a tiny angel, sent to become his personal nightmare. If she was his test, he knew he was failing miserably.


End file.
